Unexpected
by Darkest Secret
Summary: Linore, a small woman living during the War of the Ring, is pulled into the epic journey of The Fellowship as they battle the forces of the Dark Lord, Sauron. Her purpose for revenge is soon altered, and she discovers secrets about herself. OCXLegolas
1. Unexpected Part 1 Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO J. R. R. TOLKIEN! THE MOVIES WERE DIRECTED BY PETER JACKSON! ALL INFORMATION USED WAS FOUND AT Lord of the Rings - Tolkien Wiki AND FROM THE LORD OF THE RINGS MOVIES: EXTENDED EDITIONS!**

**AN: **This has been my first story in a while. Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. :) I've been too busy with school and sports to do much writing lately. From now on I will type the story completely before uploading it, so that I can put it all up at one time. I know some of you may not like that, but it has to be done right now. Later, I will upload normally. :) Bare with me please!

**Unexpected Part 1**

**Prologue**

A high-noon sun shone brightly over Middle-earth, lighting the world around the dark horse that was travelling through the slowly thinning woods. The figure on the beast's bare back had been travelling for about twenty and two days, only stopping to sleep and eat. Her travels brought her from Archet, a remote settlement near Bree, to Rivendell, the great Elvin outpost that lay in the foothills of the Misty Mountains. She was in no hurry to get there, despite the rumors of strange Black Riders on storm-black steeds. Whatever they were, they were not after her, so she needn't worry about them now; especially when she was so close to Rivendell. She exited the tree cover, regaining the path once outside of the forest. Once rounding the curve she reigned in her horse and looked down upon Rivendell, situated in the gorge of the River Bruinen. From above, and especially with the bright sunlight, it looked like it shone out to the world. But, how could it, when it was so well hidden? The brown haired woman patted the horse's neck and urged it onward, letting it take it's own pace, having a loose grip on the reins. And within a few minutes, she entered Rivendell for the sole purpose of restocking her supplies… or maybe not.

**Chapter 1 **

Linore had never been to Rivendell, though she had heard many fascinating details from travelers that passed this way. She had thought that they had overplayed their accounts here, and she realized how wrong she was the second her horse entered the gate. All of the buildings were made of stone and wood, with intricate woodwork and were equally beautiful to one another. But the structure that stood out the most was the one were Elrond himself housed. It was gorgeous, and masterfully built. All in all, it was truly a spectacle to behold. She was so held by the scene that she almost didn't notice the elf speaking to her. "Miss-," a blonde Elf said. She turned to him in her saddle. "Oh, forgive me. It is so beautiful." Linore listened to the Elf quietly, waiting for her turn to speak. He wanted to know her name and her purpose in Rivendell, and she merely said, "I am known as Linore. I wish to acquire supplies and rest a few days, if Lord Elrond will permit me." The Elf nodded and disappeared from her sight. A few moments later, she dismounted and handed her reigns to another Elf, this one with dark hair, and followed the same blonde Elf to the beautiful structure that she had been studying moments before.

Once inside, the elf left her again to find Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The inside was just as marvelous as the rest of the building. It was mostly stone, with beautifully carved columns and walls. She then heard faint footsteps approaching from the back end of the hall. It was Elrond himself. Linore had heard many stories about the Half-Elf that ruled Rivendell, but she thought much more of him. His face was fair, far more beautiful than any man she had ever laid eyes on. And, regardless of his age, his face held none of it. She had heard of his battle accomplishments as well. He was a warrior among warriors in all races of Middle-earth. Linore bowed her head to the Elf master out of respect and awe. Elrond nodded his head and a conversation began. Elrond spoke first, asking why she had come to Rivendell to reassure what he had already been told. "If I may, Lord Elrond," Linore said, "I wish to stay a few days and restock on my supplies if I may." Elrond nodded his head, considering the concept of letting the girl in front of him stay. She wasn't lying to him, he could already tell. She was honest, and, from what he had heard about her, was a trustworthy bodyguard despite her size. "You may stay, Linore," Elrond said, "I have heard of you. Your reputation precedes you, even here. Stay as long as you need it." Linore nodded her head and thanked him. In a time like this, she was lucky that he had let her stay. With so many dark forces moving, she and everybody else in Middle-earth would have to be careful. Elrond left her to another Elf, a female this time, who took her to her own room, where her saddle bag and her belongings had already been placed on a bed of fine fabric. Such were all of the rooms of the house of Elrond. Little did she know that there were others just down the hall from her that were in danger and they would need more help than they thought.

When she opened her eyes the next day, she was fully rested and feeling refreshed. She decided, since she would not leave immediately and she would still stay for about one week, that she would walk around a bit and explore the Elfin outpost. She got dressed in her usual clothing. Since it was not yet that cold, she did not need to put of her winter set. She left her guise in the room along with her vambraces, greaves, and swords and pulled on her riding boots over her cotton pants. She walked out onto the balcony across from her room after dressing fully, leaving her hair down. It was long, coming down to the middle of her back. The delicate waves in her hair, along with the sun-bleached highlights, made the light bounce off of it in odd ways, but it was still beautiful. Her eyes had the same effect. They caught the light and shone. Her deep green orbs were normally the first thing that people noticed about her because the color was so pronounced. The trees were still in bloom, only just beginning to change color, and the birds still fluttered about in the air, busying themselves with berries, twigs, and other birds. A few came to perch on the banister, letting her poke at them a bit and coming over close. She had always been good with animals, and they always were close. Some even followed her where she travelled. Over the constant chatter of the birds and other animals that took refuge in the trees, she heard a small scuffling sound that could only be bare feet on stone. She looked over and saw a small man – or boy – around four feet tall. _'A Hobbit, maybe?' _she thought. She had heard of them, but she had never been to the Shire. She drew closer to the edge of the balcony and rested her arms on the banister. She was now on the side closest to the balcony that held the Hobbit. He was small, as all Hobbits are, with dark curly hair. Another walked up behind him. This one, small as well, but bigger width-wise, with lighter hair. Both were speaking as if they were old friends, and, even though she was quite a distance away, she could hear them. "Packed already?" the dark haired Hobbit asked. The light haired Hobbit seemed surprised and said, "No harm in bein' prepared."

"I thought you wanted to see the elves, Sam," the dark haired one replied. _'Sam,' _Linore thought, making a mental note of the small Hobbit's name. She didn't think that she would see any Hobbits in Rivendell at all. "I do…," the conversation went on. "More than anything," the dark haired one said again. "I did," Sam replied, "It's just… We did what Gandalf wanted didn't we? We got the ring this far to Rivendell, and I thought, seein' as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home…"

'_Gandalf? The Grey? A wizard is here?' _she thought. Linore had seen many things, but never a wizard. _'Maybe I'll get my first chance soon,' _she thought. The dark haired Hobbit agreed and said, "The Ring will be safe in Rivendell." The Hobbits left the balcony, and so she roamed the halls of the House of Elrond, filling her time with discovering the secrets of Elvin society. She wandered a few gardens, where the plants were left alone to grow as they pleased and spread their foliage where they would. And she even walked a few of the open lanes, where the leaves of overhanging trees littered here and there. She discovered that Elves, when at home, were quiet creatures, playing instruments in their free time or doing other works of art. While she was walking through the halls, she noticed something odd. Others, like herself, humans, arrived during the day. This was odd; the fact that there were so many other people coming to the outpost. These were people bearing the colors of Gondor, with their symbol, the White Tree of Gondor. They had come a long way, and for an important reason no doubt. Other Elves, not from Rivendell, arrived later. And the stranger thing… Dwarves arrived in Rivendell. Dwarves in Rivendell, being, basically, the sworn enemies of Elves, were as uncommon of a sight as a dragon in the Shire. Something was happening, and Linore, being the curious, distant type, wanted to find out what it was.

Her feet carried her to the altar where the Shards of Narsil were held. Along the wall was a mural of the Dark Lord Sauron looming over Isildur, who held up the broken sword to cut the One Ring from his hand. She turned to look upon the Shards of Narsil. They were a truly beautiful thing, even in their broken state. It was like the pieces shone, just as they did when the sword was whole. Linore stood there for many moments, contemplating on her life thus far. She had no recollection of her childhood. Anything past six years ago was all a blur. The only thing she did remember was the group of rouge Uruk-Hai as they attacked her from the shadows. Since then, all she had done was fight against the dark forces of Mordor. She had killed countless Orcs and Uruk-Hai in those past six years, but she had not regained her memory at all. Killing the enslaved beasts of Mordor was for her personal vengeance. But she realized that she was helping Middle-earth as well, in a small way. However, there were thousands – millions – of Orcs in the world, and she was only contributing to a small fraction. A fraction that would not even be noticed. "I only wish that I could do more."

"Then do it," a voice said from behind her. Linore turned quickly and saw a tall man with dark hair and grey eyes that seemed to hold information past his years. He did not appear to be old at all and still had some aspects of youth in his build to her eyes. He stood with his arms crossed looking at her from the steps that led down to inner parts of the building, where the altar stood. "What?" she asked. She remembered this man from somewhere, but she couldn't exactly place him. "You heard me. I know you did. Your hearing is exceptional Linore," he said, approaching the altar. "I know you…," she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

_Linore had herself pinned under the fallen beams of a house. _'Great,'_ she thought as she mentally cursed herself multiple times. This had been the first time she had screwed up on a job. The Uruk-Hai that she had stood over moments before now stood over her, laughing at her. Oh, the irony of it. She had killed so many without anything like this happening. But, just as she was sure that a death blow would come, an arrow struck the Uruk-Hai in the neck and he fell a second later. Another Uruk-Hai pulled out a bow and began firing, but his arrow flew too late. The place that the first arrow originated from was no longer occupied and there were more arrows flying from another direction. Soon both Uruk-Hai were dead and there was no longer a threat. Linore attempted to free herself from the beams only to get herself trapped further. _"Damn it!" _The figure in a riding cloak trudged up to her and pulled one beam off of the pile. He looked at her momentarily. He had his hood drawn up, but she could easily see his dark hair and grey eyes. _"You're going to have to help me move this one," _he said, pointing to the beam that was directly over top of her stomach. It was held up on both sides by small beams that were just big enough to keep the heavy beam from killing Linore. She shifted her weight as he positioned himself at one end of the beam. _"Now push up," _he said as she placed her hands under the beam. She pushed up and he lifted. She was able to scramble out, freeing her legs first and the man dropped the beam. _"I suppose I should thank you stranger," _she said, a little bit pissed off at the fact that she had just been saved on one of _her _jobs. He walked off, retrieving his horse from the tree cover at the edge of the field. _"Well at least let me thank you properly before you go wandering off," _she said. He stopped walking and stood still. _"Look," _she said, _"There's a town not too far from here in that direction." _She pointed northwest in the direction of Bree. _"If you want, I'll treat you to a meal and then you can be on your way." _He shook his head and said that the town was in the opposite direction of where he was headed. _"Then at least tell me your name," _she said. She realized that maybe she should say her name first, but he was already answering. _"I'm known as Strider," _he said, mounting his horse and turning in his saddle slightly. _"And what is your name, if I may ask?" _Linore held her head up. _"Linore." _And with that they parted. She collected her pay, saying that the Uruk-Hai that had been terrorizing a local farm were dead. Whoever had ordered her services wouldn't be happy though. It's not like she could stop the Uruk-Hai from tearing the house to shambles. And with that, she rode off on her trusted horse to find another well paying job._

"Strider," she said, looking up at him quizzically. "I told you a type of alias then. My name is Aragorn," he answered. She sighed. "So, what are you doing in Rivendell?" she asked. Aragorn was silent. "I don't think I should say anything about my purpose," he said finally. She laughed. "Does this have anything to do with a certain Ring?" she asked, thinking back to what the Hobbits had said earlier. His eyebrows drew together but he nodded his head all the same. "I thought so. It's not everyday that you see Hobbits outside of the Shire. They are content to stay within the confines of their borders."

"And what Hobbits did you hear this from?" he asked. _'Merry and Pippin most likely,' _he thought. "Two Hobbits were on a balcony close to the one I was standing this morning and I just happened to overhear them. There was a dark haired one and one called – what was it? – Sam, I believe." Aragorn let out a sigh of relief. At least Merry and Pippin weren't spouting out information like Pippin had at The Prancing Pony in Bree. "Well, then," Linore said, "I think I'll retire for the evening. Until next time, Aragorn." And with that, she left, leaving Aragorn standing before his ancestor's mural.

The next day, a council was held, which Linore was summoned to. She didn't know it, but the only real reason that Lord Elrond had been summoned to the council was because of her reputation thus far. Not knowing what would be going on, she donned her vambraces and greaves over her clothes. As it turned out, the council dealt with the One Ring, which Linore saw for the first time only a few minutes into the meeting. All of the newcomers to Rivendell were there. Boromir of Gondor, son of the Steward Denethor II stood for the human race. His city defended Middle-earth's borders against Mordor and Sauron. Aragorn, of course was present. Linore was there by invitation of Elrond, of course. Little did she know that she was about to volunteer something that would change her life. For the Dwarves, Gimli, son of Gloin, arrived with his father present. For the Elves, only one man stood out. Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, the Elf-King of the Woodland Realm. He was a prince of Mirkwood Forest, and looked thusly. He had golden hair and grey eyes. He seemed to have a very strong sense of duty towards destroying Isildur's Bane, the One Ring of Sauron. And why wouldn't he? The trinket had ruined the lives of all the races in Middle-earth. Gandalf was there also, with his walking stick – his staff – and grey clothing. He truly fit the appointed name of Storm Crow. A Hobbit sat beside him, and Linore realized the he was the Hobbit she had seen the day before. When the ring was presented, the whole crowd began whispering. Boromir stood, saying, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky go dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" While he was saying this, he walked toward the Ring, reaching out to it, as if he were going to pick it up. Elrond stood, and Gandalf began speaking in a tongue that seemed oppressive. The Dwarves grabbed their weapons, the men dropped back, and the Elves began to look pained as if they were being stabbed. Even Linore shied away. Elrond grew angry.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Gandalf stood tall, saying that they may be hearing the Black Speech of Mordor in every corner of Middle-earth soon. "The Ring is altogether evil," he said, going back to his seat. "No. It is a gift," Boromir said. He then went on, saying that the free peoples of Middle-earth could use the Ring to fight Sauron and use if for good purposes. Linore shook her head. "Know your history Boromir! You, being a son of Gondor should know well that men cannot use it." Aragorn continued with a strong argument. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And this, coming from a woman and a mere ranger!" When Boromir accused Aragorn of being only a mere ranger and said that he had nothing to do with the matter, the Elf Legolas stood up. "This is no mere ranger!"

Aragorn was indeed no mere ranger. He was of Gondor's royal bloodline. The heir of Isildur… the heir of Gondor. Aragorn did not deny the fact, however, he did tell Legolas to sit down, or so Linore thought. She did not understand the Elf language, and could only infer that he was told to sit, for he did so after Aragorn spoke. Boromir responded cruelly and sat back down. "You have only one choice," Elrond addressed the group, "The Ring must be destroyed." Gimli, being a Dwarf, stood, raised his axe and brought it down upon the Ring, thinking that mere brute force would break the Ring's evil power. His axe struck the golden circlet, and shattered into pieces on contact, throwing him back against the floor. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond said, looking slightly troubled. The Ring had to be taken to Mount Doom, to the depths of Mordor and thrown into the fire from whence it was made. Only then could Sauron be truly defeated. One person from the congregation had to take the Ring into Mordor to destroy it. Boromir countered with an obvious argument of how people do not just simply walk into Mordor. Linore interjected with Legolas.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?! The Ring must be destroyed!" Linore agreed. "Isn't it a bit obvious that you cannot simply walk into Mordor?! I would rather die than even approach those Gates from Hell directly!"

Gimli looked up at Legolas from his seat. "And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it!" Boromir stood, saying, "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli became violent. "I would be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" A large argument broke out among the assembly. Linore stood up and braced herself between the two races of Elves and Dwarves. She placed one hand on the red-headed dwarf's shoulder and the other was pushed against Legolas's chest. Every race sided against each other for a moment, each holding someone back from potentially killing the other. Aragorn was practically the only one's sitting down, other than Frodo Baggins, the Hobbit who had brought the Ring to Rivendel. Frodo stood. "I will take it!" Linore looked over at the small Hobbit and then at Elrond and back again with surprise on her face. "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor… though, I do not know the way." Gandalf strode over to Frodo, leaning on his walking stick. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn stood. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, dislodging Linore's hand (which was still on his chest) as he walked toward the small group of three. "And my axe," Gimli said. Legolas did NOT look pleased. "You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir said, speaking once again. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

The Hobbit, Sam, popped out of the weeds that surrounded the small platform. "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me." Elrond looked down at the Hobbit with a hint of humor on his face, and it showed in his tone. "No, indeed. It isn't easily possible to separate you two, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." Two more Hobbits popped out of the hall adjacent to the platform. "Oi, we're coming too!" one said. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." The other began speaking too, even though by the end of his sentence Linore was sure that he wished he hadn't. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission – quest – thing." The other looked at him and Linore laughed. "Well that rules you out, Pip," the other Hobbit said. Linore walked over as well and stood between Elrond and Frodo. "I'll see this through to the end as well, if the others will have me. If all of Middle-earth depends on such a thing…," she said walking up to the group of nine with a smile on her face. She looked down at Frodo and bowed her head to him. "You have my Blades, young master Hobbit." Linore took her place behind Legolas and Boromir. When Elrond christened the group "The Fellowship of the Ring", the Hobbit, whose name was Pippin, looked up and said, "Great. Where are we going?"

Since she had placed herself in the middle of a quest, she spent the rest of her time in Rivendell getting what she might need and flitting away time. Since she liked to travel light and didn't like things weighing her down, Linore didn't get much. She would get the food last of course, as would everybody else, on the day that they left. She made sure that her weapons were sharpened and that she had some fresh cloth just in case she needed it. They didn't leave for another two months, so during that time she also got to know her comrades. Frodo was Ring Bearer and the most solitary of the group. When he was with friends, however, he was talkative, especially when there was some ale present. He was a regular Hobbit, with the exception of his fascination for the world outside of the Shire and the fact that he carried a dangerous Ring of Power. She learned that Bilbo Baggins, an old Hobbit who had recently started living in Rivendell, was his uncle. He had lived with Bilbo since his parents' death. The more time Linore spent with Frodo, the more time she spent with Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. Respectively, they were called Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Sam had, like Frodo, a love of the outside world and Elves. But, unlike Frodo, he was more open to things and very lively, if but a little shy. Merry and Pippin must have been the loudest of the entire Fellowship. Merry, being smarter than Pippin, was normally the one with good ideas; he also had lighter hair than Pippin did. Pippin was louder than the other three and, being the one who blurted out "Where are we going?" after clearly listening to a whole council, was not very bright. He was cheerful company however, and was easy to get along with.

Gimli, the Dwarf of the group, and probably the gruffest of the men, seemed disgruntled about a woman travelling with them at first, but he slowly warmed up to the idea and started to like Linore more. He was a Dwarf, like any Dwarf, who spoke his mind. He would be frank with you, and he had a good sense of humor, and that's what she liked about him. Boromir was a dark haired, grey eyed man who she didn't get to know very well. He was solitary as well, and even harder to talk to than Frodo was. It seemed like he was too caught up in worrying for his city of Minas Tirith that he would not be bothered by anything. Aragorn. Linore already knew Aragorn well enough. He was a ranger, the heir to the throne of Gondor, and a Dúnedan, among many other things. He also had a love for Elrond's daughter, Arwen.

Legolas was probably one of the easiest people to socialize with for Linore. Both had an interest in nature and animals. That was obvious for Legolas, being an Elf who loved living things and having grown up in Mirkwood. They talked often, sometimes sitting in a garden together and talking about Mirkwood or she would tell him about her many adventures. One evening, as they sat in one garden, where Linore was lying on a tree branch that overhung the bench that Legolas was sitting on, she said, "I've never been to Mirkwood. I'd actually like to go there someday. From your descriptions, Legolas, it sounds beautiful." He looked up, and saw her touching one of the leaves that had long since turned colors and was about to join its companions on the leaf-littered ground. "I hope that, after all of this has passed, that I can go back home," he said. Secretly, he was worrying about the journey. The Orcs – not a problem, the Uruk-Hai – not an issue, but Sauron – that was something totally different. "There's no doubt in my mind that you will. You're skilled Legolas. I've not seen anybody that you cannot beat yet. Not even I can," she said, referring to an earlier sparring event between herself and the Elf.

_Linore stepped onto the stone of the courtyard equipped with her guise, greaves, vambraces and blades equipped. Legolas stepped onto the other end of the courtyard and flipped out his blades. Gimli sat on a bench not too far off. _"Kill 'im Linore! Kill 'im!" _Linore laughed and turned back to Legolas, who was in a fighting stance. She looked at him seriously and said, _"Whenever you're ready."

"Lady's first," _he said. She jumped foreword quickly toward the blonde Elf and drew both of her swords in her usual way. She reached across her body with her left hand and placed it on the hilt behind her right shoulder. Her other hand immediately went to her left hip and grabbed the hilt there. She drew them both, almost simultaneously, bringing her right arm across first and then bringing her left arm down. Legolas countered by swinging one of the twin swords down to the right and the other up and slightly to the left. They continued to take jabs at each other with their swords, each countering well and dodging most of the time. There were a few hits placed on vambraces, but nothing serious. They weren't trying to kill each other, no matter how much Gimli hated Legolas. The final counter came from Legolas. As she came down with one sword and kept the other back for a block, he moved one of his swords up. She wasn't fast enough, and he had a sword at her throat in seconds._

He laughed, "Aha, but you know that I have more experience than you do. Being around for so many years has it's benefits."

"Yes, old man," she said, humor poured into her voice, and she couldn't help but laugh. Gimli, who wasn't too far away began to chuckle as well.

Two months passed quickly, and soon they were at the gates of Rivendell once more. The day was quite foggy, and slightly cold in the early morning, but, as the day wore on, the sunlight broke the clouds, and began to warm the surroundings of the group waiting to leave Rivendell. Linore made last minute checks, making sure she had not forgotten anything. Her guise was pulled on over her shirt, and she had her gloves on, just in case it got any colder, which it would on the open plains, even if the sun shone. Her vambraces were pulled over her gloves and her greaves were already situated on her shins. Legolas walked quietly down the steps, striding over to the group that had gathered at the gates. "Have everything?" Linore whispered to the Elf. "I think we are all ready to go. We just have to wait for Frodo and Aragorn I believe." A few moments later, the whole Fellowship was present. Elrond and a whole congregation of Elves stood before them. "The Ring Bearer is setting out on the quest for Mount Doom. And you, who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all free folk go with you." Linore stood still, holding the reins of her dark horse, which held supplies just like Bill, the pony, did, and only turned her head to look at Frodo. They would be following him out of Rivendell, and it was he who would take the first step towards Mordor. "Mordor, Gandalf? Is it left or right?" Frodo asked as he walked out of the gateway and onto the road. "Left," Gandalf replied. And the Fellowship walked, out of the Gates of Rivendell, and took their first steps toward Mordor.

**AN:** How do you like Linore so far? There will be much more of her, I promise. It's kind of hard to put her in the story. ^^' With other things happening all over, it's difficult. Honestly, I thought that I murdered Tolkien for a minute. But a few people who I had review it beforehand said that it was okay. I'm happy with that and am now content to post it up. :) Enjoy the next chapters.


	2. Unexpected Part 1 Chapter 2

**AN: **Second chapter of the first part of Unexpected. Hope you enjoy. :) Review plz!

**Unexpected Part 1 **

**Chapter 2 **

The Fellowship of the Ring set out from Rivendell on a path of disaster bound for Mordor. Linore, the only female in the group, led her horse in the center of the line of travelers, just in front of Sam and the pony, Bill. They travelled across open plains, passing the ruins of structures of old, climbed over hills littered with rocks and across ridge tops. Linore and the Fellowship made their way west, to the Gap of Rohan. Rohan, Home of the Horselords, was a land of open plains. They would travel there, and then head in a south-easterly direction to Mordor. The Fellowship stopped on a ridge covered in rocks, a good place for hiding both the enemy and the Fellowship. Merry and Pippin were getting advice and sword practice from Aragorn and Boromir. Gandalf was sitting on a rock not too far away. _'Probably contemplating our next move,' _Linore thought. She trusted the old wizard's judgment and would follow his advice if she needed it, for he had proved himself many times over in the stories she had heard about him. Frodo and Sam were watching the swordplay. Gimli was standing not too far away from Gandalf, and Legolas was also partly watching the play fight, but he also watched the surroundings. Linore was sitting close to her belongings, watching the swordplay from a boulder next to Gimli. The Dwarf said, "If anyone was asking my opinion, which I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, will give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Gimli, I have no interest in going underground," Linore complained. Legolas climbed onto a rock then, close to Linore, which caused her to turn around and look in the same direction. Something far off, just on the edge of her vision, was moving in fast, flying against the wind. She turned back to the sword practice when she heard a scuffle starting. Both Merry and Pippin converged on Boromir and knocked him to the ground. "For the Shire!" they shouted as Boromir put one of the Hobbits in a headlock. Aragorn decided to break it up, but got dragged into it as well as he grabbed Merry and Pippin by the shirt collars and was flipped onto his back by the Hobbits. Linore couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon, Aragorn! You're a ranger," she managed to get out between chuckles. "He got my arm, he got my arm," Merry yelled as the fight settled down. "What is that?" Sam asked. Linore turned back in the direction of the flying beasts. "Nothing," Gimli said, totally unconcerned. "It's just a wisp of cloud." Linore grew serious. "No Gimli, you're wrong."

"Crebain from Dunland," Legolas called out. Immediately all of the belongings were gathered up, any fires were put out, and everybody hid where there was room to hide. Thankfully, the horses were already well hidden. Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, and Aragorn hid in the rocks, while, being closer to foliage, Linore and Legolas hid in the brush. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin also hid in the bushes. The Crebain passed over loudly, their horrid shrieks filled the air and they flew low, brushing the bush where Linore and Legolas had hidden. They circled the ridge, clearly looking for something. The Crebain, who had little intelligence of their own, served Saruman the White, who had betrayed Gandalf and every race on Middle-earth by siding with Sauron. He spent his time locked in his tower, conversing with the Dark Lord himself. Linore positioned herself toward the back of the bush, while Legolas was lying in front of her. She backed up slightly, to give herself more room and slipped back over the edge of the rocks that supported the bush. Legolas turned, making as little movement as possible and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back up just as a Crebain flew over the bush. Luckily, Linore was not seen. Legolas grabbed her shoulder and pulled her totally back onto the rock. They both huddled in toward the center of the bush, Legolas keeping a firm grip on her shoulder and was unconsciously holding her hand. The Crebain disappeared back over the ridge and travelled in the direction of Isengard, where they would give their information of the Ring Bearer, who they knew was on the ridge, to Saruman who would then convey the information to Sauron. Legolas got up, and pulled Linore with him. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Linore checked herself over. "No. I don't think so. Thank you by the way," she said, smiling at the Elf. Gandalf emerged from his rock, where he would easily be confused for another thanks to his cloak of grey. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." The Pass of Caradhras was their only option besides going through Moria. The snowy peaks loomed before them and Linore sighed, "Really now," and pulled out her clothes that she wore for winter and pulled them on over her normal clothing, preparing to take on the cold of Caradhras.

They travelled over the windy peaks, constantly having to watch their step because of the weak snow. One wrong step and you could be swept over the edge of the mountain, never to return. Halfway up a steep ridge, Frodo fell, rolling back down the side of the snow-covered hill. Aragorn, who was at the back of the group, caught him before he could fall any farther. Frodo felt around his neck, realizing that the Ring was not there. The chain had fallen in the snow and Boromir picked it up. Both Aragorn and Linore placed their hands on their sword hilts. Boromir had some susceptibility to the Ring and if he took it, there was no telling what would happen. Boromir gave the Ring back to Frodo after some threatening from Aragorn. They continued over Caradhras, toward the storm clouds in the distance.

The blizzard that hit the group hampered them greatly. The whole group, except Legolas that is, was waist deep in snow. Linore was only up to her ankles. Legolas walked foreword, to the front of the line. Linore, who was closer to the front this time, just behind Frodo looked up from her horse's reins that she was holding tightly in her hand. She could hear something faint, carried on the wind. But it carried evil in it's wake. Legolas didn't move from his position from the front. "There is a Fell voice on the air!" he yelled above the howling wind. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled as a splitting of rock met their ears. Rocks from above fell down toward the group, causing them to draw closer to the rocks to their left. Aragorn said that they must turn back. Gandalf disagreed and lifted his own voice to the air, trying to counteract Saruman's spell. It failed, and Saruman sent a lightning bolt toward the mountain face, sending an avalanche down upon the group. Just before the avalanche hit, Linore threw herself against the rock, bringing her horse with her. And then she shut her eyes tightly, feeling the cold snow press against her.

She pushed upward, hoping to free herself from the sea of snow. But she didn't go anywhere. She heard scuffling through the snow, but couldn't see anything. She couldn't move very well, and she still felt the reins in her hand. The members of the Fellowship were trying to free themselves from the snow as well, pulling each other out and looking around for anyone who needed help. She heard yelling from above. "Linore?!"

"LINORE!" She tried to move, and got an arm free. She reached out, but couldn't break the snow surface. The snow moved not far from the mountain face. Linore's horse pushed it's way out of the snow, tossing it's head the reins were still stuck in the snow and Merry and Pippin, being the closest, pulled the reins out of the snow and out of Linore's hand. Legolas and Boromir started moving snow. Eventually, they found a boot and pulled up. They uncovered Linore… who was upside down. She looked up through the snow. "Damn…," she said, pulling herself out of the snow and grabbing for a hand. Legolas pulled her up the rest of the way. Her horse, which was slightly skittish, calmed down at her touch. They could not travel of the Pass of Caradhras any longer, and the Gap of Rohan would take them too close to Isengard and Saruman. Gimli once again brought up the Mines of Moria. "It is our only choice Gandalf. If we travel any farther here we risk death," Linore said. Gandalf was silent for a moment. "Let the Ring Bearer decide," he said at last. Frodo nodded and decided that the Mines would be the best way to go. The Mines of Moria was their only option.

They soon approached the Walls of Moria, a sheer rock face that seemed impossible to scale from the bottom. The entrance to Moria was invisible to the eye, and the group of ten had to search for it themselves. Gandalf found the spot, and then he moved the clouds from the moon in order to see the inscription upon the door. Translated, the inscription read, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend, and Enter." Gandalf spoke many passwords in many languages. He became frustrated, and when Pippin asked, "What are you going to do then?" The wizard turned to him with anger in his eyes and said, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not settle them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the Open words." Gandalf could have a temper when he wanted, but he always seemed to calm down right afterwards. Linore pulled Pippin aside. "Come on, Pippin. Help me here." They sat, and Linore started to unbridle her horse with Pippin's help. All she had was a bridle, no saddle at all, so she let her friend go. He had been with her for some years now, and was a trusted horse. She hated to let him go. "Goodbye, dear friend," she said as she touched a hand to his maw. He blinked, and she took that as a silent farewell. She had always been good with animals, and it pained her to see this one go. If she could have kept him with her for eternity she would have. At the same time, Aragorn and Sam let Bill go and the two horses walked off together into the night.

Linore heard a noise behind her – the sound of water moving. There was no wind, there could not be any movement of water. She turned from her seat on the earth and looked out into the dark surface. Frodo was figuring out the password, saying that it was a riddle. And indeed it was. Gandalf spoke the Elfish word for "friend" at Frodo's command and the doors opened to let them inside. The group walked inside of the Mines. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat of the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gandalf lit his crystal on the top of his staff to see by. "This is no mine," Boromir said once he was able to see. "It is a tomb." Dead bodies of dwarves littered the stairway and skeletons were scattered across the floor. Arrows dug into skulls and torsos and axes were strewn everywhere. Legolas pulled an arrow out of a nearby Dwarf. "Goblins," he said and drew his bow. Swords were immediately unsheathed and Linore backed up and rested a hand on Frodo's shoulder. The Gap of Rohan was their only option now. The Hobbits backed out of the doorway. Linore drew her swords and placed one of them in an attack position while the other was held back against her forearm. "Get out…. Frodo, get out!" There was a scrambling of feet and then, screaming. She turned to the yelling and screaming from outside and saw a tentacle emerge from the water. It grabbed Frodo, dragging him to the water's edge. The free Hobbits drew their swords and hacked away at the tentacle, causing the beast to draw back for a moment. "Hey!" Linore shouted, trying to gain attention herself, from both the beast and her companions. Sam yelled out to Aragorn, bringing him to their aid – but not fast enough. Linore, who was already outside, was knocked down and back, the breath knocked out of her. She lay there wheezing for a moment before finding her feet and picking up her blades. The Hobbits were all on the ground, and the tentacles drew back once more, taking Frodo with them. Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Linore were slashing away at the beast. Legolas fired his arrows in an attempt to loosen the creature's grip. The beast, called the Watcher in the Water, reared it's ugly head out of the depths. The head looked like that of an octopus, but with strange features. It opened it's mouth in an attempt to eat Frodo. Aragorn slashed the tentacle that held Frodo, catching him and carrying him to safety. The Mines of Moria were now the only option that the Fellowship had. Linore the sword in her left hand and slashed open one of the tentacles. She turned and ran at Gandalf's call. Legolas shot the beast, giving them more time to run into the doorway. The beast made an attempt to grab them one last time, but the Fellowship was out of reach. The tentacles pulled down the door. They stopped in groups inside to see the last of the light fade. Legolas had one arm around Linore's shoulder and the other rested on Aragorn's shoulder. Gandalf's crystal lit again, causing Linore to throw up her arm and shield her eyes. "We must face the long dark of Moria," he said. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

It would take them four days to journey to the other side of Moria, and with so many unknown dangers, there was no telling what would happen. The mines were truly magnificent – and ominous – as they walked into the open halls of Moria. The pathways were treacherous and narrow and there were many staircases that would have to be ascended. All in all, it was the biggest mine/cave that Linore had ever seen. The only choice that they had was to follow Gandalf. They came into a part of the mines that was brighter than all the rest. Gandalf's crystal light shone onto veins of minerals running along the walls. "The wealth of Moria," he said, "was not in gold or jewels, but Mithril." He held his staff down to the mines below, so that the light bounced of off every vein of Mithril. It was a fascinating view, and, if not for the desolation of the place, Linore would have liked to stay in Moria for a few days. The steep stairways, which were littered with bodies, had to be crawled up, for they were slick and easy to slide down. At the top of one staircase, there were three doors, each one identical to the other, and each leading to a separate path. A rock outcropping, which looked like a pedestal, reached out above the center of the small clearing atop the stairs. Gandalf stopped for a moment. "I have no memory of this place."

All the Fellowship could do was sit and wait for Gandalf to decide which way to go. Pippin was hungry, of course. And Linore was bored out of her mind. She took to pulling out her throwing knives and balancing one on her finger tip. She looked over at Legolas. "There is no way that you cannot be bored out of your mind," she said. Legolas sighed and nodded his head. Frodo, who sat not too far away from Gandalf went up to him suddenly. "There's something down there," he said to Gandalf. He seemed worried and Linore tossed her throwing knife back into her saddle bag, which she had taken with her after releasing her horse. "It's Gollum," Gandalf replied, totally unconcerned. "He's been following us for three days," Gandalf said. Linore became concerned, even if Gandalf was not. Listening to Gandalf and Frodo, Linore discovered that Gollum, or Sméagol, was the owner of the Ring many, many years ago. It has poisoned his mind and warped him beyond repair. "I wish the Ring had never come to me," Frodo said. "I wish none of this would ever have happened."

"So do all who see such times, but it is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us," Gandalf said. It struck a chord deep inside Linore. She had been doing just that for six years now. She couldn't – well, wouldn't – do anything else. Gandalf stopped and said, "Oh, it's that way." And he strode over to one of the doors, descending the steps. "The air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The descent down the steps was a long one, and they soon came to a room, or chamber, with numerous columns. Each was greatly carved and each stood taller than a Mumakil. The hall was long and could have easily held millions of dwarves at once. "There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam said in awe. Linore's eyes opened in awe as well. She doubted that she would ever see something so big again. They began to travel the hall, and would keep going until they found another passage that could lead them out. Just as they passed a room, where more dead bodies accumulated, Gimli broke into a run and ran for the door. The Fellowship had no choice but to follow. Inside, a beam of light shown down on a stone coffin. Around the coffin were bodies that had been killed in the same manner as the ones at the entrance to the Mines. Gimli, who Linore thought was the toughest of the group, broke down and fell to his knees, crying. Gandalf read the inscription on the stone sarcophagus. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf picked up a book from a dead Dwarf's hand and began to read. Linore stood back, next to Aragorn. Legolas approached. "We must move on," the Elf said. "We cannot linger." Linore stepped foreword and placed her hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I agree. This place… I fear it," she said. Gandalf began to read the passage from the old book that he had picked up. "They have taken the Bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep. We cannot get out. The shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Pippin twisted an arrow in the torso of a Dwarf, causing the skeletal head to fall back and down the well on which the body still sat. He turned and met Gandalf's gaze. The rest of the body fell into the well and brought a bucket down with it, making the loudest noise Linore thought she had ever heard. She flinched at the sound. If there was anybody here, they now knew that the Fellowship was in the Halls of Moria. The noise echoed throughout the mines. Gandalf turned to Pippin and sat the book down. "You fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf said, grabbing his staff and hat and jerking them from Pippin's grasp. Linore looked up. "Wait…," she said. Her eyes shot open in shock. The drums started, and she heard something that sounded like wailing. This turned out to be the Orcs calling to one another. The Fellowship stood, alarmed. Frodo pulled out his sword. It glowed blue. Such was the fabled Sting.

Boromir ran to the door and was almost shot. Arrows embedded themselves into the wood. Linore pulled Gimli to his feet. Aragorn and Legolas ran to help Boromir bar the door. "They have a Cave Troll," Boromir said as he leaned up against the door. "Oh! Just great!" Linore said, clearly displeased. Legolas began tossing weapons over to Aragorn and Boromir, who then proceeded to jam the metal into the wood and stretch the lengthwise across the door. The Hobbits were well behind Gandalf and Linore stood for a moment, mentally preparing herself for what would come through the door. Gimli climbed onto Balin's tomb, drawing his battle axe. Linore flipped out both of her blades, twirling one into a better fighting position. "Let them come," Gimli growled. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Both Legolas and Aragorn had their bows drawn. The Orcs were already starting to hack their way through the door. Legolas loosed an arrow that buried itself deep into an Orc on the other side of the door. The arrow still protruded from the hole in the door. "Nice shot," Linore complemented as he drew another arrow. Aragorn shot into the same place, and both of the arrows fell back and out of sight. The Orcs broke through the door, and stormed toward the group of four in the front. Each one was ugly, miserable beings that were filthy and disgusting. Linore would shy away at the touch of one. But, they wouldn't get near her if she was swinging a sword. Each Orc that approached her was easily cut down in their tracks. Gandalf and the Hobbits joined in the fighting, each Hobbit holding his own well thanks to the lessons that they had been getting from Boromir and Aragorn. As they were fighting, Linore decided to help some of the others, considering that none of the Orcs could get close to her. She sheathed one sword and pulled out a throwing knife. Legolas was firing his bow and didn't notice the Orc coming up from behind. "Legolas, duck!" The Elf dropped to his knees immediately and Linore threw the knife straight into the Orc's neck, causing it to fall dead. Legolas jumped back up with an arrow in his hand and stabbed an Orc with it, pulling it back to him and firing it into another. "Good throw!" he shouted as he pulled another arrow out and fired his bow again. Just as the number of Orcs declined, the Cave Troll smashed through the door, causing the stone around the wood to crumble and fall to the ground in pieces. Legolas managed to shoot it, but it did nothing. The Cave Troll just got really pissed off, and the first thing that it went for was Sam.

The massive club swung downward, missing Sam by inches as he ducked under it's legs. It turned, confused, and resorted to trying to step on Sam. Aragon and Boromir killed the Orcs that held the chain and pulled the Troll back, causing it to become disoriented. Linore took a slash at its ankles as she ran past. It swung it's arms and threw Boromir against the wall, missing Linore by inches, and making him easy prey for the other Orcs. Aragorn saved him just in time by throwing a blade into the Orcs neck, killing it instantly. Gimli threw one of his axes into the Troll, sending it into a rage. It swung the mighty club down and crushed Balin's tomb just after Gimli jumped off of it. Merry and Pippin ran around a corner with Frodo, and that was the last Linore saw of them for quite a while. In it's rage, the Troll ended up killing many of the Orcs that had brought it in. Legolas made an attempt to hamper it as it went after Gimli again and succeeded in knocking it down. Gandalf was holding his own well, using both his sword and his staff to fight off the Orcs. Linore pulled out her second blade again and brought the blades across and down, slashing deep into a Goblin that got too close. The corpse fell foreword instead of backward, falling on top of her as knocking her down. She kicked the disgusting creature away, pulled out a throwing knife and killed another Orc from a distance. She didn't even notice the foul blood that had splashed onto her face and kept fighting. Legolas had worked his way onto the ledges of the room, fighting Orcs that had gotten a height advantage. The Troll, unable to find Gimli looked in the Elf's direction and swung the chain around it's neck like a whip. Legolas dodged the flying metal multiple times, getting nearer and nearer to one of the columns and waited for the steel whip to come around again. The chain hit the column and wrapped around it, and Legolas placed his foot on the chain so that it could not unwind. He then climbed up the chain and positioned himself on the Troll's back. From there he drew an arrow and fired it directly into the Troll's skull. This did not kill the Troll surprisingly, and only angered it more. He jumped down, regaining his position on the floor and turning back toward the creature. Merry, Pippin, and Frodo reappeared from behind a column. The Troll was waiting for them on the other side and used it's club to swing into the stone, causing it to break in two and separating Merry and Pippin from Frodo. Frodo hid behind a pillar and managed to escape the searching Troll for only a minute. Aragorn began making his way toward Frodo, and Linore ran across the room, fending off a few Orcs to reach the Troll. It turned away from the pillar for a moment and Linore threw one of her throwing knives into it's side. It swiped at her, catching her in her left side and threw her against the far wall, confusing her. The Troll turned its attention to her totally for a moment. Linore grasped her head, feeling dizzy. She saw the Troll coming, but couldn't do much to fend it off. Legolas turned and saw this. He ran, sprinting across the room and jumping over the stones of Balin's tomb. He pulled her away, rolling behind a stone while protecting her head. The Troll gave up on the two, unable to see them anymore. It found Frodo, unsuspecting, and roared. Frodo fell back and scooted toward the wall. It grabbed at Frodo, catching his leg and pulling him away from the wall. Frodo slashed at the large, grey hand that clasped his foot and managed to cut the Troll, forcing it to let go. Aragorn jumped in between it and Frodo, hefting a spear and stabbed upward into it's chest. It knocked Aragorn aside, and he fell unconscious from the wall.

Legolas was there, speaking to her. "Linore – hey! Linore! Are you alright?" She groaned out a "yes" and managed to stand. "Come on," he said and grabbed her elbow, pulling her over to a column and setting her there. Meanwhile, the Troll hefted the spear and pushed Frodo back against a wall, driving the point into his chest. Everything seemed to go quiet as Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf turned to see Frodo fall. Merry and Pippin jumped onto the Troll's shoulders, stabbing it multiple times. Everyone fought with a new zeal that burst forth from the anger in their hearts. Linore got back up, feeling fine now, and pulled another knife from her pocket, throwing it at the Troll's giant, tree trunk-like, leg. Pippin was the only one left on the Troll's back when Linore looked up. It had managed to knock down Gimli and Gandalf was not too far away from it. Pippin lodged his sword into the Troll's neck and pulled back. Legolas pulled another arrow into his bow and Linore pulled out another throwing knife. Both released at the same time and in the same direction. The arrow and the knife both sunk deep into the Troll's throat. It swayed on it's feet before finally drawing it's last jagged breath and falling to the ground. Pippin was thrown off of the beast's back and landed on the floor not too far off. Linore leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Aragorn had awoken and crawled over to Frodo, who was still on the ground. Everyone gathered close to the Ring Bearer, including Linore, who had basically crawled across the wall to get there. Everyone stopped when Frodo was rolled over and he breathed in deeply, coughing as well. Everyone was surprised when Frodo said, "I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead," Aragorn said, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Gandalf ventured closer. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," he said, nodding his head toward Frodo. Frodo pulled open his shirt to reveal a bright Mithril vest, one of the most beautifully crafted things that Linore had ever seen. "Thank goodness." She did not have time to admire it for long. More Orcs were making their way to the Chamber of Mazarbul. They ran, Linore once again recovering her bearings, toward the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. The Fellowship made their way out into the Halls of Moria once again, pursued by thousands of Orcs. They were forced to stop in the middle of the hall after being surrounded. They formed a tight circle, each brandishing their weapons at the enemy. Suddenly, a roar interrupted the silence that had fallen over the Hall. The Orcs, fearing for their lives, ran back to whence they came, travelling into the cracks at the side of the Hall or climbing back up into the ceiling. At the end of the Hall, an orange light sprang to life, getting brighter and brighter as it came nearer to the Hall. Legolas still moved his bow back and forth and Linore still turned her head. Gandalf stopped and stayed silent for only a moment. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked in a hushed whisper. Another roar emanated from the end of the Hall. "A Balrog," Gandalf said, "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" And the group flew with great speed down the Hall, and through another passage. At the end of the passage, a stairway extended, only to end abruptly. Boromir almost plummeted over the edge, but Legolas grabbed him just in time. Linore helped them both up and looked at the slim figure of the bridge. The Bridge of Khazad-dûm was in sight, and Gandalf spoke to Aragorn briefly. "Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near." Aragorn pushed back towards the roaring of the Balrog. "Do as I say!" Gandalf yelled, pushing Aragorn back. "Swords are of no more use here!" and they ran again, down the stairs that led to the Bridge. The stairs, like most of the stone in Moria, were broken in places and had to be leaped over. One break was particularly large and it looked as if the Stone could still fall apart if it were touched the wrong way. Legolas was the first to leap across, coming to a smooth stop on the others side. "Linore! Gandalf!" Legolas called. Linore jumped first, clasping Legolas's wrist and then turning to help Gandalf across. Suddenly, arrows rained down from a great height. The Orcs had caught up with them once again and were firing from the platforms on the walls of the chamber.

Legolas pulled out his bow and began firing along with Aragorn. One by one, the beasts fell into the depths of Moria. Linore now had to help the others cross. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across the gap as the stone crumbled from underneath them, making the gap even larger. Another added problem was the Orcs and their constant volley of arrows. Each Orc that died had two more to replace it. Aragorn threw Sam across the gap, and Boromir caught him on the other side. The ranger turned to Gimli, who responded by saying, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." And with that he leaped – too short. Legolas reached out and grabbed hold of his beard, keeping him from meeting the same fate as the Orcs. "Not the beard!" he yelled at the Elf. Linore grabbed his arm and pulled him inward, helping Legolas pull him away from the edge. The stone stairway began to crumble once again, making the gap too large to traverse. The Balrog began to push it's way through the walls of the large chamber, causing rock to fall from the ceiling and break the stairs again on the other side. Frodo and Aragorn were trapped indefinitely. The column holding up the stairway section broke under it's own weight. Aragorn and Frodo were forced to lean foreword to move the stairway and jump onto the other section. The group caught Aragorn and Frodo and turned toward the Bridge once more. They finally made it to the Bridge, but the ground was wreathed in flame and it was dark where it should not have been. A roar came from the moving shadows and the flame and shadow morphed and materialized into a fearsome creature that had the body that looked like a man's. It stood at least eighteen feet tall and it's tail was as long as it's height. It's head was rather angular, with horns (which looked slightly like a ram's) extending from the sides and curving back down around it's face. The Fellowship fled from the terrifying creature across the Bride of Khazad-dûm. Now that the creature stood in the open, it's full height could be noted. It was a giant, with wings of shadow and a mane of flame. It's eyes and mouth glowed with fire and it flared it's flames, looking larger than it had moments before. Gandalf stopped in the middle of the Bridge, facing the creature, keeping it at bay. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" he called at the top of his lungs. His staff glowed, creating a magic shield around him. The Balrog sculpted a sword out of the living fire that it held and struck out, creating a shower of sparks as it glanced off of Gandalf's shield. "Gandalf!" Linore called. She feared for his safety. The Balrog became angered and roared louder than it had before. "Go back to the Shadow!" It took a step foreword, sending darkness, ash, and flame out with it's step. From the living fire came a whip that it brandished at Gandalf and it cracked through the air, creating sparks where the sound originated. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf called and brought his staff into the air. He brought his staff down again and cracked it against the Bridge and blue light sprung from the spot. The Balrog charged, causing the Bridge to collapse and it fell into the depths. Gandalf turned back to the company of nine that stood on the platform where the Bridge met the other side of the mountain chamber. The whip, which was still falling into darkness snapped, and sprang back up to the Bridge, grabbing Gandalf ankle and pulling him back. His staff and sword went over the side and he grabbed onto what was left of the Bridge. The Hobbits made to run at him, but Boromir, Linore, and Aragorn grabbed at them, keeping them back. Linore herself struggled to keep herself still. Gandalf could not hold on much longer, his strength was failing him, and he would have to go to the depths of Moria and face the Balrog. "Fly, you fools," he said and released his grip, falling to the shadow, after the Balrog. The Fellowship ran out to the sunlight, out of Moria, leaving Gandalf behind.

**AN: **Tell me how you like it so far. I'm dying to know!


	3. Unexpected Part 1 Chapter 3

**AN:** Third chapter of the first part of Unexpected. Reviews plz, once again :)

**Unexpected Part 1**

**Chapter 3 **

The remainder of the Fellowship ran out into the sunlight, onto a rocky plain, and away from the door that led down to Moria. The Hobbits were distraught, and sat with their faces in their hands, weeping for the loss of the great wizard, Gandalf. Gimli wanted to go back and fight to rescue him. The Dwarf had a stout heart, but not even he could win against the Balrog. Boromir held him back. Aragorn stood without emotion apart from the group. Merry and Pippin sat crying together, comforting each other. Linore sat on a rocky outcropping not too far off with her face in her hands. Legolas walked up behind her and crouched beside of her, stretching his arm around her and cradling her to his chest. He himself looked as if he were on the verge of tears. Since Rivendell, both Linore and Legolas had been good friends. But, since the Crebain on the rocky hilltop, a new relationship had been developing, one that would tie them together forever. It wasn't long before the Hobbits were being helped up and the party was on their way to Lothlórien.

The trek was slow, but soon they were off of the mountains and foothills and onto the open plain that led to Lothlórien. Linore stayed close to Legolas the whole way. Some nights, she couldn't sleep and stayed up with him on watch. Soon, they were running across a field to the forest Lorien. The forest was old, and full of trees that teemed with light. Linore loved being back in the woods again, instead of in the Mines. Gimli took to talking a bit too loudly and disturbing the quiet of the forest. Before they knew it, the group was totally encircled by the Elves of Lothlórien. Linore froze as an arrow was pointed into her face. Legolas drew his bow and stood in front of Linore. "The dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," a blonde Elf said as he walked foreword. No doubt he was the captain of the scouting party. After the bows were put away, there were a few introductions that passed between Legolas and Haldir and between Aragorn and Haldir. Gimli took the pleasure of introducing himself rudely. Haldir looked at Linore and bowed his head. Linore was startled when he spoke to her in Elfish. "Ummm….," she said and didn't venture farther. Legolas and Aragorn stayed silent, confused by the statement. Haldir blinked in astonishment. _'How can she not know her own language?' _he asked himself, and instead said the statement again in the common tongue. "I said, 'Greetings, Lady Linore of Lothlórien. It is good to see you back after all of these years." She stayed quiet, confused and feeling slightly distant, and Haldir moved on to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir said to Aragorn. "You can go no further." There was much talk between Haldir and Aragorn. Aragorn was apparently trying to convince Haldir to let them pass through Lothlórien. Legolas and Linore were standing together, a little ways off from the two, quietly whispering to each other. Legolas looked down at Linore. "Why didn't you tell me that you were an Elf from Lothlórien? I had my own assumptions, but I never once asked about it."

"That's just it," Linore whispered back. "I cannot be an Elf, much less one from this forest. I don't have any recollection of ever being here. In fact, I don't remember anything that happened to me up to six years ago." He shook his head. "It was hard to tell for me. You look more human than Elf, but you are too fair to be a human." Linore blushed at the statement and looked back at Haldir and Aragorn. "I only hope that I can find out a little more about myself here. Maybe…," she said and trailed off. Soon, Haldir was leading them through the forests of Lorien, toward the Elf city of Lothlórien. The last leg of the trek was a steep hill that led to a flat surface. The hill overlooked a part of the forest that stood apart from some of the other trees. It was the outer part of Lothlórien, home of Galadriel, Lady of Light and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien. The roads of Lothlórien were well lit with lamps on wooden poles carved with intricate patterns. The trees were huge, with trunks thicker than any Linore had ever seen before in her life. Built around the trunks of the tree were giant staircases that wound upward into the branches of the tree that held buildings of intricate woodwork. At night, the whole city seemed to glow with bright silver light because of the lamps. They stopped at the top of one of the most intricate buildings, no doubt the home of Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel and Celeborn descended from the steps of the building and met with the Fellowship. Celeborn spoke first and addressed the whole group, saying, "The enemy knows that you have entered here. All hope that you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn looked into the group, but did not find what he was looking for. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Nobody dared to speak and nobody dared to look up at the Lady Galadriel. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. Fallen needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas said. Linore bowed her head more deeply beside him. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel corrected Legolas. "We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill you heart, Gimli, son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." Boromir began to shed tears and covered his face with his hand. "What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked, "Without Gandalf all hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Linore raised her head at the sound of words being whispered. It could only have been Galadriel, but her lips were not moving. She realized that Galadriel's words were meant only for her to hear. _'You are here once again, Lady Linore. I am glad that you have returned to us. I wish to speak to you later. Meet me in this building after you are settled.' _And with that, Linore walked down the stairs with the Fellowship.

They camped underneath the roots of one of the trees. Linore set up close to Legolas, only about five feet away and at an angle. She was only just folding her riding cape and was about to go and meet Galadriel. Legolas walked back to the campsite in a new tunic and leggings. His vambraces and greaves were gone, and Linore got to see a slightly different side of him. Voices lifted into the air as he walked back toward his bedroll. "A lament to Gandalf," he said, listening closely. "What do they say about him," Merry asked, unable to understand the Elfish words. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas responded. Sam added in his own verse about Gandalf's fireworks that he used to let off in the Shire, which Linore smiled to. Gimli snored loudly through half of it, until Aragorn smacked him. Linore rose from her bedroll and walked past Legolas toward the tower that they had been taken to when they met Galadriel. He caught her by the elbow not long after she had taken her first few steps. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'll be right back, don't worry. I just need a walk," she said, shaking his elbow loose. "Would you like me to accompany you?" She shook her head. "No, but I will come back shortly." She strode away, in the same direction that she had been heading before.

Legolas felt a little bit rejected by that. He stayed where she had left him, looking after her. Merry nudged Pippin's shoulder and pointed in the Elf's direction. "Lovestruck, ain't he," Merry commented in a whisper, trying not to be heard. "I suppose so," Pippin agreed. Legolas laughed once. "I suppose I am…"

She approached the tower and climbed the stairs without and hindrance at all. Galadriel waited for her at the top of the stairs. Linore bowed her head to the Lady of Light out of respect and fear. Galadriel acknowledged the bow and began to speak. "Come," she said softly, "I have not seen you for a long time." She stressed the word "long", as if that meant centuries. Linore followed Galadriel as she walked through the tower. "I know you wish for a bath, for you still smell of the road, and that is not how a Lady of one of the houses of Lothlórien should smell." She stopped in her tracks and Galadriel turned to look at her. "Lady Galadriel, I do not know of what you speak. I am not an Elf. I do not know the language, and I do not know anything about Lothlórien. I have never been here before in my life."

"Oh, but you have. Not too long ago. And I know why you have no recollection of this place, or any other place up to six years ago." She walked toward Linore and reached out a hand. It was within her power to unlock Linore's frozen memories. Galadriel touched her forehead, and all of Linore's memories flooded back. Born in the year 1005 of the Third Age, Linore was a part of a family that lived in Lothlórien, but her father was human, not an Elf at all. Linore was a Half-Elf. She was somewhat of a Shield Maiden too, and enjoyed practicing swordplay instead of doing things that an Elf woman would normally do. She was learned in many things, including some magic and languages, which upon Galadriel's touch, came back to her. She was on the outer edge of Lothlórien when she was attacked by a rouge band of Uruk-Hai, and even with her skill, she could not defend herself. Her memories faded, and she was left alone… left for dead. Linore pulled back from Lady Galadriel, no longer recognizing her as an Elf-woman to be feared, but to be respected and admired. Linore was slightly shocked, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. "Now," Galadriel continued, "You should take that bath, and maybe a change of clothes would be good." She smiled, and left her to servants for a while.

Legolas began to get a bit nervous, but concealed it from the others. Linore had been gone for about an hour, and she only promised to be gone for a moment. He turned at the slightest noise behind him. She smiled at him and the whole group stood in awe, except Gimli, who still slept. Legolas got up from his sitting position and couldn't do anything but bow his head. "Why do you bow? I am not of great importance," she laughed and walked over to her bedroll. She was wearing the normal robes of the female Elves. They were white, and the sleeves were long, and, even though they were quite plain, they were still beautiful in the silver light. Her hair was clean, and so was her face, which was still fair, just as it had been. She no longer looked human, and she even had a different feel about her. She now knew what she was, and she was happy. Linore would still be travelling with the Fellowship of course. Truth be told, she did not feel comfortable in a gown, as she was more accustomed to armor. And she slept well that night, close to Legolas, who was now certain of his previous assumptions about her Elf blood. Aragorn was also reassured, and the Hobbits quite liked the idea of having another Elf with them, even if it was only a Half-Elf.

_Across the wood of Lorien, past Fangorn Forest, and across the Fords of Isen in Orthanc, Saruman's forces were massing. He sent out a group of Uruk-Hai to search for the One Ring. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled," Saruman the White said to Lurtz, the commander of the band of Uruk-Hai. He growled as if he didn't like the idea. "Kill the others," Saruman said. Lurtz's attitude improved after that statement. And the band of Uruk-Hai left Osgiliath and Isengard behind._

Two days after arriving in Lothlórien, the Fellowship departed with generous gifts from Galadriel. Each member of the Fellowship was given an Elvin cloak and a gift from Galadriel herself. To Frodo, she gave the Light of Eärendil, which held the light of Eärendil's star in the water of her own fountain. To Sam, she gave Elvin rope, which would hold better and last longer than normal rope. Merry and Pippin acquired belts and daggers that had already been used in battle. To Aragorn, she gave an Elvin Sheath, which would keep any sword placed into it from breaking. Legolas attained a bow that was crafted in Lothlórien. He looked very much like a child playing with a new toy while he pulled back the Elf hair string. Gimli, who had indeed fallen for Galadriel, asked for a lock of her hair. She gave him three. Boromir obtained a golden belt from the Elves, much like the ones that Merry and Pippin were given. And, for Linore, Lady Galadriel gave her new armor that was Elf made. They were strong, much stronger than her previous set of armor. The new vambraces, greaves, and guise were perfect for the journey to Mordor, not that they would help her much if she ever faced Sauron, but still… Galadriel gave the group boats to travel in, and food as well. While Legolas was loading one of the boats with food, he commented on the Lembas that the Elves had given them. "Lembas," he said the Merry and Pippin, who were sitting in the boat, "Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Merry and Pippin nodded as if they totally understood that they too would only need one bite. Legolas walked over to Linore, who was still watching Merry and Pippin in the boat. Merry slid over next to Pippin. "'ow many did you eat?" he asked. "Four," Pippin answered and they both nodded to each other, picking Lembas out of their teeth. Linore began to laugh, and Legolas shook his head with a smile on his face.

The time to leave came later, and the boats were being loaded with the people that they would carry. Sam hopped into a boat first and seemed very uneasy. Legolas helped Gimli down into another boat and then climbed in himself, turning to help Linore down into the boat as well, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward him slowly making sure that the boat did not shake too much. She smiled at him as he helped her sit down. Gimli looked back and snorted, looking back to the bow again. "Oh don't be jealous Gimli," Linore laughed, playfully smacking his shoulder. Even if all of her memories had returned she was still the same Linore, and, even if she was falling in love with Legolas, she was still the same. Gimli choked back a laugh, "Ha! Jealous? Why that's totally out of the question. I mean – that is to say that…," and he mumbled on and on to himself as Legolas began to row the boat away from the land and out into the river. During the journey down Anduin, Gimli began to feel heartache at leaving Galadriel, who he had come to adore. He spoke of his gift, but didn't directly say what it was. "What was it?" Legolas asked and Linore curiously looked up to the bow, where Gimli was closest. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head," Gimli said, "And she gave me three." Linore turned her head back to Legolas, who only smiled and kept rowing. The journey to and down the Anduin was quiet, and the travelers barely talked to one another.

_Not too far away, the party of Uruk-Hai that Saruman had sent out was closing in on their target. They had run almost non-stop, meaning to head them off in their journey. _

Legolas stopped suddenly, looking over to the shore. "What is it?" Linore asked as she turned in the same direction, now completely alert. Legolas leaned foreword and whispered to her, "Something foul is in the air." She heard it then, something that sounded like pounding footsteps. They were being followed, and there were a large number of whatever was after them. They were travelling at great speed and were quite large as well. The shrieking of birds alerted the rest of the Fellowship to the presence of the followers. They stopped to rest on a small piece of land, where Boromir and Aragorn got into an argument and were not on the best of terms afterward. Later on their journey, on the last leg in the boats to be exact, they came upon The Argonath, The Pillars of the Kings. The stone pillars were carved in the likenesses of Isildur and Anárion. "Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of Old. My kin," Aragorn said as they approached the two statues. Boromir was equally happy to see the sight of The Argonath. The Falls of Rauros were not far away, and they had to stop for risk of going over the falls. They beached the boats and unloaded the supplies, making camp on the shore.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." He began picking up a few supplies and moving them. "Oh yes?" Gimli asked sarcastically. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, and after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see."

"That is our road," Aragorn said. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf." Gimli was quiet for a moment. "Recover my – ," and Gimli stopped himself and only sauntered off, mumbling to himself all the way again. "We should leave now," Legolas warned. "No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn said. Linore walked over and shook her head. "I would rather face the Orcs than face what has been following us. You know that something is out there Aragorn and it is something more treacherous than Orcs." Legolas agreed. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me." He turned to face the woods. "Something draws near," he said. "We can feel it," he continued, nodding his head toward Linore. "Where's Frodo?" Merry asked as he laid down more firewood. Sam became alarmed and Aragorn looked over to Boromir's belongings. He was not there. Linore had a feeling that Boromir's true colors were about to show.

Linore, who was searching for Frodo with Legolas and Gimli, looked everywhere that she might find him. She, along with the two other members of the Fellowship, searched every Ruin that they came across, hoping that it would hold the Ring Bearer. But they searched to no avail. Frodo was nowhere to be found. Aragorn had gone off on his own.

On the other side of the shore, Lurtz and his band of Uruk-Hai, all bearing the White Hand of Saruman, had come across Aragorn and were now on the attack. Aragorn held his own very well, but he could not hold the Uruk-Hai back for long. "Find the Halflings! Find them!" Lurtz commanded his troops. Sam, who had gone in a different direction, was still searching, hoping to find one glimpse of Frodo. He heard swords clashing far away, and was not sure what it was. But, whatever it was, it had to be trouble, seeing as how they were being followed everywhere by creatures of odd sorts.

Legolas, Gimli, and Linore had also heard the sword clashing, and had run to the aid of Aragorn. Legolas immediately pulled out his bow and began firing. Gimli ran straight into the Uruk-Hai with his axe raised, and Linore ran in empty handed, keeping her two swords sheathed until she was approached, drawing them just as the first enemy drew near and slashed open his stomach and brought another sword stroke down through the Uruk-Hai's chest. Legolas shot one and killed a second when it ran into the arrow protruding through the other Uruk-Hai's back. He then used the same move that he had in Moria, stabbing one with an arrow and firing it into another. Aragorn managed to get away, to follow Frodo and buy him more time. This left Legolas, Linore, and Gimli to slay the rest of the beasts on their own.

Minutes later, Legolas had long since put his bow away and was using his Elfish long knives to kill his foes, dancing in and out of range and coming in for the killing blow when he saw an opening. Linore's fighting style was a bit like that, dancing close and then feigning to the other direction and striking from the back when possible. Gimli, who was very straightforward with fighting, hacked away at his enemy with his battle axe until they fell dead or were mortally incapacitated at his feet. Linore pulled away from one Uruk-Hai and turned one blade backward, running another through until even the hilt sank in slightly. She then pulled the Orc around and used his body as a shield against blows momentarily, pushing him into his own comrade's blades. This gave her the opportunity to slash out at another that was threatening Gimli from behind. "I could have handled that one," he called as he hacked away at another Uruk-Hai. "Sure you could have," Linore said as she killed yet another creature. And this continued, until there were almost none left.

Just as the other group of four, Legolas, Aragorn, Linore, and Gimli, were finishing off their quarry, they heard a horn sound. "The Horn of Gondor," Legolas said. "Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed and they all ran to help the two Halflings and the Gondorian. Boromir blew his horn once more, sending three short bursts of sound from the horn. It seemed that more waves or Uruk-Hai were coming, and indeed they were. Lurtz, the commander of the large band of attacking Uruk-Hai was travelling with them, pursuing the Halflings that had made themselves known. Merry and Pippin took to throwing rocks while Boromir slashed at the creatures furiously. The one bad thing about having steel helmets was that they could create nasty wounds of their own. As Boromir slashed and stabbed into the Uruk-Hai, Lurtz drew his deadly cross bow, one that had enough power behind it to kill a man in one shot. He loosed his arrow, sending the shaft deep into Boromir's chest, a vital point that should have felled him then. But the strength that Boromir had would not be hindered by one mere arrow and he kept fighting for the sake of Merry and Pippin. Lurtz became angry. _'Why don't men ever die!'_ he thought, shooting another arrow into Boromir's stomach. He growled when he did not stop breathing and die. Another black-shafted arrow buried itself into Boromir, and everything seemed to stop. The Hobbits, who had been watching as the mighty Boromir of Gondor took so many hits, now picked up their own swords again and charged the Uruk-Hai. They were pushed back and picked up, being pulled away from the protection of Boromir. Now that the Uruk-Hai had the Halflings, there was no more need to pay attention to the wounded man kneeling on the ground, half dead. The Uruk-Hai ran in the opposite direction, taking the Hobbits with them.

The only Uruk-Hai who stayed was Lurtz. He pulled another arrow into the bow and was about to release the string when Aragorn sailed through the air, knocking him down and skewing his shot. Lurtz regained his feet. How dare the mere man get in his way of destruction? He fought back, picking up a sword and swung at Aragorn with great strength. He pushed Aragorn back against one of the ancient trees, pinning him there with a pointed shield of a fallen comrade. It would be an easy way to decapitate him. Lurtz would run his sword along the shield and that would be the end of the man. Wrong. Aragorn slipped out, just in time, and started fighting with his fists, doubling the Uruk-Hai over momentarily from an uppercut. He was thrown away again and rolled to keep the Uruk-Hai's blade from sinking into his flesh. Both started to fight with their fists then, but Aragorn pulled out a knife and stabbed the creature in the thigh. The wound did not phase the creature at all, only giving him a slight pain in his leg. The beast head-butted Aragorn, throwing him to the ground once more, and pulled the knife away from his leg. It could now be used for a weapon of his own. Aragorn regained his sword, blocking the knife throw and slashing furiously at Lurtz. An opening appeared, and Aragorn slashed through his sword arm, and drove his sword through Lurtz's abdomen. Lurtz did not seem to care, and pulled the sword inward, driving it deeper into his skin. Aragorn pulled the blade from the disgusting creature and decapitated him without a second thought. The commander, Lurtz, was no more. Now, Aragorn's main concern was Boromir. At the sight of Aragorn, Boromir exclaimed, "They took the little ones…"

"Be still," Aragorn said as he examined the arrows protruding from Boromir's chest. "Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir asked. "I let Frodo go," Aragorn whispered. "Then you did what I could not… I tried to take the Ring from him." Aragorn shook his head. "The Ring is beyond our reach now." Boromir drew in many shaky breathes and said, "Forgive me. I did not see. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely," Aragorn disagreed. "You have kept your honor." Aragorn started toward the arrows, meaning to pull them away from Boromir. "Leave it!" he said, breathing in gasps. "It is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness…" Linore ran over the ridge, looking across the rolling dimpled hillside, and saw an expanse littered with numerous corpses. She saw Aragorn, bent over a figure that appeared to be Boromir. "Oh no," she said, her eyes growing wide with terror, and then filling with tears even though she hadn't known Boromir well. She heard footsteps approaching quickly. "This way!" she called to Legolas and Gimli. They stopped not far off. "I would have followed you my brother… my captain…my King." As were the last words spoken by Boromir of Gondor. Linore bent her head in a silent prayer for the son of Gondor who had fallen that day.

Frodo left the shores, leaving the others behind…

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Linore had used one of the boats to lay Boromir's corpse in. They would give him the only burial that they could. He was dressed in his clothes, with his shield at the head of the boat, serving as a headstone. He clasped his sword in both of his hands, and the arrows had been pulled out. They pushed the boat from the shore and let it take it's own course over the Falls of Rauros. Aragorn pulled on the greaves of Gondor, which he had acquired from Boromir after his death. "Hurry," Legolas called, "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Aragorn made no move, but only looked across at the boat that rested on the opposite shore, totally empty of anything that had been in it before. "You mean not to follow them," Legolas stated. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said. Indeed, the Fellowship had broken. It had been broken for a long time, ever since Gandalf had fallen in Moria. "Then it has all been in vain," Gimli said. "The Fellowship has failed." Linore nodded her head, and kept her eyes closed, for fear of sobbing if she opened them. "No if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said, clasping the men's shoulders and nodding to the female. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He turned away, and said, "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." And with that, he ran into the forest. Gimli smiled, getting excited about going on a hunting expedition. "Yes!!" he said and ran off directly behind Aragorn. Legolas looked at Linore and smiled. She gave him a devilish smile in return and they both ran after the other two, eager to sink their weapons into Orc hide.

**AN:** That took forever lol. And, those were some freakin' long chapters. Next part will be up :) Can't wait to load it. These are equally long lol so just hang in there with reading the 5,000+ word chapters.


	4. Unexpected Part 2 Chapter 1

**AN: **Here it is: Unexpected Part 2. The first part followed the first movie, the second will follow the second movie, and the third... you get it. Enjoy!

**Unexpected Part 2 **

**Prologue**

Linore had been travelling with the Fellowship since the beginning of their journey. She had been with them through many hardships, including losing Gandalf. And now, she was travelling with only three of the remaining Fellowship. Gandalf the Grey was lost to the Balrog of Moria, while Boromir had been killed by the Uruk-Hai that took Merry and Pippin. They were now searching for the Orcs and would not stop until they were found. She had her own personal retribution to think about still. In fact, as she ran across the plains with Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas, who she may have been falling in love with, she thought about how to kill the Orcs fastest and get Merry and Pippin back.

**Chapter 1**

Linore had a strange waking dream.

_A strange creature attacked two Hobbits on the side of a mountain ridge, wanting the Ring for itself. They defeated it, tying it with a rope that "burned it", and made a pact with it. It agreed to take them to the black gate of Mordor._

She shook her head and realized that she had fallen behind. She sprinted to catch up with the three men ahead of her. Legolas, the Elf, son of Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood looked back to see her pass Gimli. "What happened?" he asked when she caught up. "You were here with me one second and then you drop back another." Linore looked at him. "I'm not sure. I think I just saw what is happening with Frodo and Sam. Don't worry, I did this often years ago." Legolas nodded. It had only been about a month since Linore's memories had been regained. She could now speak the Elfish language, the language of the Dwarves and a few others on top of that. She remembered her life and that she actually was a Half-Elf. In fact, before their journey began, she had called Legolas, "old man" once. He laughed at the very thought of it then. Aragorn called from up ahead. "The Orcs are close!" The group picked up speed, flying over the plains to catch the Orcs and rescue Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn had his head placed on a rock, listening to the pace of the Orc party that they had been following for days. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he called to the rest of the group. Legolas and Linore were not too far away. Legolas stopped and Linore sped on. "Come on Gimli," Legolas called to the Dwarf. He was some distance behind, and wheezing at that. "Three day's and night's pursuit. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," he complained. They continued on, running across rock strewn plains and crag faces, until they came to the rocks where the Orcs had stopped. Aragorn knelt and picked up one of the broaches from their travelling cloaks from the Elves. "They may yet be alive," Legolas said. "Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said. "Come!" And Legolas and Linore followed. Gimli fell down the hillside, rolling to a stop at the bottom. Legolas turned around. "Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Gimli shouted ahead, "I'm wasted on Cross Country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Linore looked back and laughed, only to have Gimli catch up with her later and hit her in the calf with the butt of his axe. She sped up, leaving him in the dust. They soon reached Rohan, home of the Horselords. "There is some evil at work here," Aragorn stated. "Something gives speed to these creatures and sets it's will against us." They took off once more, across the plains of Rohan. Legolas pulled ahead, positioning himself on a rock outcropping. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn questioned. Legolas cast his gaze outward, across Rohan. "The Uruks turned northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragon whispered. "Damn that wizard!" Linore said and raced off after Legolas once more.

In Edoras, the King's son was brought back half dead. The King Théoden of Rohan was of poisoned soul and mind. Gríma Wormtongue had poisoned the mind of the King and shaped it in Saruman's way. He was an evil being, and often gave orders for the King. When Théodred, the King's son was brought back to Edoras on the brink of death, the sickly King did not go to his side. Rohan was under Saruman's control.

The speed that was given to the Uruks was unnatural, and it angered Linore that they were so far behind. "Keep breathing, that's the key. Breathe…. Ugh…," Gimli said from behind her. There was much downhill in the lands of Rohan, and if felt as if they could actually go faster. Linore sprinted with all possible speed, staying just behind Legolas all the while.

A red sun rose the next morning, a symbol of bloodshed. While traversing the open plains, the pounding of many hooves met the ears of the small party. They bolted into the rocks at the side of a hill, and waited. Linore ducked down in between Legolas and Gimli, Legolas put out one arm in front of her, just in case something happened. The group that passed were none other than the Rohirrim, the people of Rohan. All were on horses, none were on foot, such was the way of the Horselords of Rohan. "Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called, "What news from the Mark?" Needless to say, that caught their attention, and they wheeled their horses to bring them around in a circle, surrounding the four individuals, leaving them totally escape route-less. Spears were leveled into their faces and Aragorn put his hands in the air slightly to show that he meant no harm. The leader of the band of Rohirrim trotted up on his own steed, and a pathway was cleared for him. "What business do two Elves, a man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked. "Speak quickly!" Gimli spoke first. "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Aragorn rolled his eyes. They were in big trouble now. If Gimli would just learn to keep his mouth shut… The rider dismounted and strode over to the four encircled prisoners. Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas had knocked an arrow in less than half a second. "You would die before your stoke fell!" Dozens of spears pointed down at him immediately. Linore placed a hand on his shoulder. "As would you, Legolas," she said in a worried tone. Gimli heaved a great sigh as Aragorn forced Legolas's bow down. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the Woodland Realm," he said nodding his head in the direction of the blonde Elf. "And this is Linore of Lothlórien. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your King."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not eve his own kin," the Horse master said. And he lifted off his helmet. All spears were lifted away from the party and the Horse master spoke again. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship of these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. There's an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He looked directly at Legolas when he spoke. Linore placed her hand on his shoulder once again and looked angered only for a moment. "We are no spies," Aragorn interjected, "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," the Horse Lord said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked. "They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn said. "We left none alive." The Horse Master shook his head. "We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said, pointing to a ridge that was still smoking. "Dead?" Gimli asked, still unable to accept the news. The commander nodded. "I am sorry." Linore heaved a sigh. That would make four now that were dead. Could she bear any more. One of the horses of the group nudged her shoulder, feeling her pain. Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder and placed his other arm close around her. The Horseman whistled, and three gorgeous steeds came to the four, one brown, one white, and one dark. " May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." And with that he mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands. We ride north!" The Rohirrim departed, leaving Aragorn, Legolas, Linore, and Gimli with horses of their own. They mounted their horses and were off to the burning site.

The air stunk of burnt flesh when they approached the mound. This smell was intensified by the fact that the bodies were those of Orcs and Uruks. Gimli began to sift through the carcasses with his axe, finding one of Merry and Pippin's belts. "It's one of their belts," he said, holding it up for all to see. Legolas said a small prayer, and Aragorn screamed to the empty air. "We failed them," Gimli said. Linore stood quietly, taking her own silent prayer for Merry and Pippin. Aragorn saw a clue in the trampled ground that told a different story however. They followed the trail, at the ropes that were their bonds pressed down into the dirt. Linore began to pace the path as well, picking up a piece of rope that had been thrown aside. "Here's another one, Aragorn." They followed the tracks in the Earth which led to Fangorn Forest. "Fangorn… What madness drove me there?" Gimli said.

_Frodo and Sam walked the rocky paths of Emyn Muil, and finally found their way out thanks to the creature name Gollum. They then had to transverse the marshlands that led to Mordor. Frodo almost died in the waters of the marshes. And, in the distance, Mount Doom flared brightly. Black Riders appeared on Fell beasts that rode the sky on giant wings, with hefting bodies and large drooping heads. There was a new danger that Frodo would have to face now. _

Gimli was slightly ahead of the other three in Fangorn Forest. There was a black liquid on a plant and he had an assumption as to what it was. He tasted it and spat it out immediately, for it had a sour taste that hit one's tongue like a hammer on stone. "Orc blood," he announced. The four hopped a small stream and continued in the same direction for some time, checking for tracks every few seconds. "I have seen them again. The Nazgûl have new pets," Linore said. She spoke of Frodo and Sam. "Where are they now?" Gimli asked. "In a swamp. I could see the Ash Mountains of Mordor in the distance." Gimli sighed. If Frodo and Sam were that close, they would be in even more danger than before.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn pointed out. They were huge, and looked as if there were many, many toes. "The air is so close in here," Gimli said. Legolas nodded. "The forest is old; very old, full of memory and anger." A loud moaning sound came from the tree branches and Gimli hefted his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said. The three that were ahead looked back at the Dwarf. "Gimli, lower your axe," Aragorn said. "They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas said. "Talking trees?" Gimli said and let out a "humph". "What do trees have to talk about? Hm; except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

"I suppose they should talk about killing you, shouldn't they Gimli," Linore said quietly. Legolas spoke in Elfish, very suddenly and very quickly. "Aragorn, something's out there."

"What do you see?" Linore looked up into the tree limbs, and around the forest floor. She could hear something, and sense something, just as Legolas had. "The White Wizard approaches," he whispered. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn said, grabbing the pommel of his sword and drawing it out several inches. Gimli gripped his axes, Linore grabbed a throwing knife, and Legolas stood, poised to draw an arrow and shoot whatever moved. "We must be quick," Aragorn said, before turning and facing a bright light.

Gimli threw his axe, Linore threw her blade, and Legolas loosed his arrow. All three were easily deflected. Aragorn's sword became scorching to the touch and he was forced to drop it. They stood, shielding their eyes from the bright light that emanated from a central point. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard stated. His voice echoed throughout the forest. "Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. "They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you."

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked forcefully. "Show yourself!" The light faded. And there stood Gandalf. "Forgive me," Legolas said, bowing to the new Gandalf in white clothing. "I am Saruman; or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Linore eyes filled with tears at the sight of Gandalf. She had thought that he was dead. She was overjoyed to see the great wizard again. "You fell," Aragorn whispered. Gandalf nodded. "Through fire, and water… from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until, at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. The star's wheeled overhead and every day was long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn whispered. "Gandalf? Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White." Linore smiled with joy. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." The group of five began to walk through the forest, with the wizard in the lead. "One stage of your journey is over; another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance," Gimli stated. And indeed it was not. Edoras was over one hundred and twenty miles away from the edge of Fangorn. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King," Aragorn said. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing. Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested –"

"Ah, I mean charming, quite charming forest." Linore laughed and touched the bark of one of the trees, feeling it speak. _'How dare he call this place horrid?' _one said, extremely slowly. She patted the bark and smiled. "It was not mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf said. Linore walked over to Legolas and stood just close enough so that their arms touched. "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said to Gandalf. "Hm?" the wizard said as he leaned in to listen. "You still speak in riddles," he said. They both chuckled. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asked. "Oh that's good." Linore walked up to him and grabbed him by the cloak. "Alright, that's enough of you insulting the forest, Gimli. They're getting very angry at you, you know?" He protested to her pulling him along and dug his heels into the ground. "Would you rather me drag you by the beard?" she asked with a smile. "Ah…." Legolas laughed as he remembered Moria. It seemed so long ago. But, what was time to an Elf?

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf," Gandalf said and he turned away. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are quite safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one," Gimli said and smiled as he walked after them. They retrieved their horses from where they had left them and waited for Gandalf. He whistled to the open plains, and it carried over a vast distance. A magnificent horse galloped to them from the horizon. It was more beautiful than any Linore had ever seen, and she had seen plenty in her long lifetime. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said. "Shadowfax…," Gandalf spoke the horse's name. "He is the Lord of all Horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf left Merry and Pippin with Treebeard, who entertained them with songs that were lullabies to their ears, for they were very slow. He put them to sleep with his songs and laid them to sleep in his clearing. Afterward, he went to do his own business of calling the other Ents of the forest.

Gandalf stood awake at night, and Aragorn sat tending the fire. Aragorn approached the wizard, only going to listen at the moment. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape," Gandalf the White said. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr his eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. A rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you Aragorn. He fears what you have become. And so, he will strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge. For Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved, it is an ill device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But, for all their cunning, we have one advantage: the Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Aragorn shook his head. "He is not alone. Sam went with him." Gandalf seemed totally surprised. "Did he? Did he, indeed? Good. Yes, very good." While they were talking, Linore sat up against the boulder, under which they had camped. While Aragorn had slipped away, so had she. She now sat on a different boulder, some twenty feet away from the camp. She did not need firelight on that night. The moon was bright and cast illumination across all of Middle-earth. She heard a noise behind her, and knew exactly who it was by how light his steps were. "What are you thinking about Linore?" Legolas asked as he sat beside her on the boulder, leaning back on his hands a watching the stars through the mist. "Nothing in particular," she answered. "Come now, Linore. I know you better then that," he said, looking straight at her. She nodded. "It appears that we have much to do and such little time to do it. I wanted to help, that's why I took up this quest. Most likely, the only reason I was permitted to go was because of my reputation in the outside world. It was both for myself and for Middle-earth that I went with Frodo, because if Middle-earth is conquered, where then will we go? The Undying Lands? They will be next to fall under Sauron's power. If we fail, what then?" she asked, putting her face in her hands from mere exhaustion. Legolas pulled them away and clasped them in his own. "Have you lost all hope already, Linore?"

"No. There is still hope, but there is still an "if"; the possibility that something may go wrong. That is what I fear. That is what I am afraid of." He nodded, understanding her thoughts. He looked back up to find Linore smiling. "Thank you Legolas. I think that, now that I have told that to someone that I can sleep easier." She stood, as did he, and she looked at him again, self conscious for once in her life. And, she realized, he had not let go of her hand. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face, and he reached over a pulled it away, revealing her fair face. She looked away, not really wanting to look at him. She knew she was blushing. He still kissed her though, and she kissed him back. For some reason, from the very beginning, they had just "clicked", like clockwork working in unison. Was it because they were both Elves, well she was a Half-Elf, but still…; or was it because common interests and a common purpose brought them together? She ruled out the first choice. Even without being an Elf he seemed to like her. So, maybe it was their common values and interests. Whatever it was, she was glad that it happened. They both returned to camp and got a good night's rest, sleeping close to each other again, like they had been doing for some time.

It had been a few days since she had seen anything about Frodo, and Linore became worried about them. They had resumed their travel to Edoras, and were galloping as fast as their steeds would take them. Halfway to Edoras, she saw it, a tall black gate that personified Hell itself.

_Frodo, Sam, and Gollum crouched on a ridge overlooking the road to Mordor. There were men from the South coming to Mordor, and they arrived in great lines. Sam moved closer, on top of a rock, which fell to the ground and embedded him from the chest down in the loose rocks below. Frodo slide down the rock-strewn hill, meaning to go after Sam and rescue him before he was seen. Two of the Haradrim soldiers heard the rocks fall and went to investigate. Frodo had just enough time to cover both himself and Sam with his cloak, which made them look like a large rock on the hillside. The soldiers turned back to their company, and marched into Mordor's open gate. Frodo and Sam perched on the rocks again. They prepared to leap foreword, into the gates. _"Now," _she heard and they leaped forth. _

That was all she saw. Little did she know that the creature that they had made a pact with had stopped them from jumping to their certain death. She blinked and noticed that they had already come upon Edoras. Legolas rode beside of Linore. "Linore?" She shook her head and looked over at the Elf. He knew what was going on. She had been silent for some time. They had already spoken about Edoras, and she was abnormally silent. "Yes?" she asked. "What's happening now?" he asked. Gimli listened intently from behind Legolas. She raised her voice for Gandalf to hear her. "Frodo and Sam have reached Mordor. I have seen nothing more." Gandalf nodded his head from atop Shadowfax. "We can only hope that they are safe," he said. They stopped the horses about half a mile away from the hill. Edoras was situated atop a hill, with a gate surrounding it. The White Mountains stood in the background. "Edoras," Gandalf stated. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan. His mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

The horses snorted from exhaustion. They had been riding hard for days, stopping now and again to rest. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," Gandalf cautioned. They spurred their horses on and approached the gates of Edoras. Gandalf and Legolas entered first, with Aragorn and Linore not far behind. Just as they were about to enter the gate, a flag of Rohan drifted down on the breeze. It was tattered, and riddled with holes. "This is worse than I feared," Linore said to Aragorn. "Never have I known the people of Rohan to let their flags fall to such disrepair."

"Neither have I," Aragorn agreed, and they trotted their horses into the gate. As they walked their horses through the streets, they were greeted by many unfriendly stares. "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled from behind Legolas. They dismounted their horses outside of the King's building. Guards came outside to meet them, and to disarm them. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Gandalf gave the other four a strange look, but nodded nonetheless. The guards stepped forward to disarm them. The four of them handed in their weapons. Linore pulled her daggers out of her sleeve and from her boot. She handed over her two swords and that was all. She would keep the one in her guise with her, just in case she needed it. Gandalf was asked to turn over his staff. Luckily, he was allowed to keep it. Legolas held out his arm to Gandalf, simulating his "old man" appearance. Linore walked on the other side of him and Gimli and Aragorn followed. The doors were shut and locked behind him. Men stalked them on either side as they approached the King. The King sat at the far end of the Hall, with another man at his side. He wore dark clothing and looked like a snake on legs. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf called when they were about half way across the hall. The pale man in black whispered into the King's ear. "Why should I welcome you Gandalf Storm Crow?" The King managed to get out. He was old, older than Linore had expected, with white hair. He was slightly slumped over in his chair. "A just question my liege," the pale man said, and then he rose from his chair beside the King's throne. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." He said something else, which Linore did not pay attention to. The men on the side were circling like vultures. "Silence!" Gandalf said. "Keep your forked tongue between your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to trade crooked words with a witless worm." He raised his staff, and the other Gríma backed away. "His staff… I told you to take the wizard's staff!" And the men rushed in. Gandalf was already on his way to the throne. The others were being attacked, as was Linore. One man rushed her, and she punched him in the side of the throat, knocking him to the ground. She pushed another from behind into a pillar. Legolas was using uppercuts and Aragorn punched a man in the nose. Legolas elbowed a man in the chest when he approached him from behind. Linore kicked down one more man and placed her foot on one to keep him down. Gimli pushed Gríma down as well. "Harken to me!" Gandalf said to King Théoden, who now moved in his chair in an attempt to get as far away from Gandalf as possible without moving. "I release you from this spell," he said, holding up his hand. The King began to laugh and said, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." That was a large mistake. Gandalf threw off his grey cloak to reveal his white clothing, and his true power. Gimli struggled in the background with Wormtongue. Linore left her man and stepped on Gríma's hand. "Keep still," she said threateningly. Gandalf began to purge the King of Saruman's presence. A woman ran in, right behind Linore, but she had her hands full with keeping Gríma from moving and could not stop her. She brushed past Legolas, who made a move forward, but Aragorn got there first. Linore actually got quite jealous and coughed a little under her breath. And, finally, Théoden was free from the White Wizard's control.

Aragorn let the blonde woman go, and she caught Théoden, who steadily grew younger. "Gandalf?" Théoden asked, breathing in deeply. "Breathe the free air again, my friend." And the King rose from his throne for the first time in a long time. He flexed his hands, having not moved them on his own in a long time. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf pointed out. Théoden's sword was brought to him, and the metal scraped the sheath as it was pulled from it. Gríma tried to escape again. Gimli pulled him back, toward the throne with him. "You deserve judgment, don't you think?" Linore said, and she stepped on his fingers again. The first thing that the King looked at, other than his sword, was Gríma. And the King was not pleased. Wormtongue was thrown down the steps, away from the Hall. "I've only, ever, served you my Lord," he said, sniffling and crawling away. "Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." A congregation of people gathered at the bottom of the steps, which Gríma was still crawling down. Gandalf was behind the King, along with the rest of the group that had just arrived in Edoras. "Send me not from your sight!" Just when Théoden was about to swing his sword in a killing blow, Aragorn ran forth. "No my Lord! No my Lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Théoden stopped, controlling his sword arm. Aragorn offered his hand to Gríma, who only spat on it in return. "Why you little…!" Linore said, stepping forward. Legolas caught her waist and held her back. "Let me go! I'll kill him!" He pulled her back again. Wormtongue fetched his horse and sped away from Edoras. "Hail! Théoden King!" a man yelled from the crowd and he bowed. The rest of the crowd dropped to their knees as well. Aragorn did the same thing, bowing as Théoden turned to him. He inquired about his son, who had died earlier. They all attended Théodred's funeral, walking behind the King. It was a long walk down to the burial ground from the Hall. He would be place in a tomb under Edoras, where he would rest for all eternity. Éowyn lifted her voice in song. She had a beautiful voice. After that, Linore and Legolas departed with the rest.

Later, a horse appeared on the horizon, carrying two children. They had been travelling for days, and the oldest, the boy, was exhausted and fell of the beast. They were taken into Edoras and were fed and taken care of. Linore and Éowyn were taking care of the young ones. "They had no warning. They were unarmed," Éowyn said to Théoden and Gandalf. "Now the Wild Men are roving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Aragorn glanced over at Legolas and then back to the children. The little girl wondered where her mother was. Éowyn covered the child's shoulders with a blanket and Linore sat next to her on the bench, putting her arm around her. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said to the King. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King," Aragorn mentioned from the table. Théoden rose from his throne and said, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Éomer cannot help us… I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said. "That is right, Théoden King. Saruman will not stop here because you wish it. He will break this kingdom, just as he would squash a bug," Linore said, getting up from the bench. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn or Linore, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Edoras would be emptied. They would make for the refuge of Helm's Deep, a fortress built into the side of a mountain. "Helm's Deep!? They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" Gimli asked as the five walked to the stables of Rohan. Linore agreed with him. "It appears that job is left to us Gimli."

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn told the Dwarf. "There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre," Gandalf warned. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you, before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn said. Gandalf mounted Shadowfax. He was going to look for Éomer and his party of horsemen. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east," he said, and he rode away to search.

With all of the things being packed, and people scrambling, it was hard to get a moment's peace and quiet. Linore did not tack her horse. She rode out bareback, but not very far. She only went far enough to where she could still hear the activity within Edoras.

Legolas turned from his own horse inside the stables. Gimli was sitting on a hay bale, smoking a pipe. "Where is Linore?" he asked. "She was here a moment ago," the Dwarf replied and he puffed out a plume of smoke. "I do believe she said something about getting some peace and quiet."

"Ahhh… Then I shall go and see if she wants company then, seeing as to how you are to busy smoking to do anything else," Legolas said with humor and he snatched the pipe from Gimli, turning it over to spill out the pipe weed and stamped it out with his foot. "Oi, what're you doing!? That was good pipe weed, I'll have you know!" Gimli shouted as he stooped to examine the trampled pipe weed. Legolas was already leading his horse out of the stables. Linore looked up at the sky from her horse's back. It was a light shade of blue, a beautiful shade for the time of year. It was early March, and soon, everything would be green again, just the way Linore wanted it to be. She breathed in the slightly cool air and patted her horse's neck. She spoke to it in Elfish. "I know that you wish for the same thing. You have a free spirit." The dark beast tossed its head almost happily, nodding at her comment. "As do you," a voice said from behind her. She turned on the back of her horse. "Hello, and I thought you were to busy to take a break," she said as he trotted up next to her. "I never said that," he told her. Linore turned her attention back to the scenery. "Not that I have anything against the plains, but I wish that I was back in a forest. I suppose that's where I feel most welcome; among the trees. I want to see greenery again, not wind blown, brown grass."

"I agree," he said simply. She smiled at him. "I wish you would do that more often," he said. "What?"

"Smile. You are too serious more than half the time. I wish you would be happier." Linore shook her head. "How can I be, at a time like this?" She was immediately shut up then. Warm lips touched hers for a long moment. "Just smile," he said and touched her horse's neck, calling it back to Edoras with his touch, just as he had her.

**AN: **Reviews are very much welcome!! :)


	5. Unexpected Part 2 Chapter 2

**AN: **Next chapter! Read on!

**Unexpected Part 2**

**Chapter 2 **

Edoras was empty by the end of the day. Legolas and Linore arrived just in time for her to tack her horse, which was all she needed to do. She had long since been ready. And they began the slow trek to Helm's Deep. Linore rode close to the others, conversing with Éowyn every now and again. She was in mid-sentence when she saw Frodo and Sam near a river.

_The Hobbits were asleep and the creature was the only one awake. It was talking to itself. It seemed to have a split personality. All of a sudden, the creature stopped arguing with itself and jumped around as if it were happy. Then, she saw bright sunlight, which could only mean that it was the next morning. The creature had killed a couple of rabbits and was frolicking around, happy again. Sam ended up cooking the rabbits instead. The creature was not very happy. Something brought Frodo to attention. He walked off, and found an outcropping where he saw a large band of people travelling. Sam was not far behind. Giant beasts followed the band. Mumakil. Suddenly, arrows rained down from the forest and the large band was mostly killed off. The beasts rampaged, killing whoever was in their path. Frodo and Sam ran from the ridge, only to be captured by men. They were taken away to a secret place by the men._

Over the course of the next few days, Linore became fast friends with Éowyn. They talked often, especially when she needed "girl time". Just because Linore was a shield maiden didn't mean that she didn't enjoy other women's company. Linore rode on her dark steed with Legolas beside her on his white one. "It's true that you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli said. He was riding on a horse of his own, which Éowyn was leading. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men." Aragorn looked at her and whispered, "It's the beards." Linore nudged Legolas. "Glad I'm not a Dwarf then, aren't you?" Legolas laughed quietly, trying not to let Gimli hear him. Suddenly, the horse bolted and Gimli fell to the ground. "Gimli!" Linore said, a little worried. But he got up. "It's alright. It's alright. Nobody panic! It was deliberate. It was deliberate." Linore's horse tossed its head, almost in laughter and she patted its neck. Linore caught the look that Éowyn gave Aragorn. _'Oh no… he's in trouble,' _Linore thought.

They camped that evening, and Linore watched Éowyn walk through the camp with a pot in hand. She sniffed the air and pushed Legolas from the rock that they were sitting on. "Run!" she said in a soft whisper. "Or hide." Linore sat there quietly, pretending to not be there. She offered some to Aragorn, who took it without question. Legolas looked up from behind the rock. "What's he doing now?" he said, unable to see. "This is great," Linore said. "Oh wait, I think he's going to be sick." He ate it, but was disgusted and when Éowyn turned around, he began to pour it out, only to burn himself when she turned back again. Linore fell from the rock, only to laugh as fell into Legolas's lap. The night came quickly, as did the morning and they were off again. But something was off. Linore did not feel easy that day. Two scouts rode forth, and Legolas was already on the hill, feeling as uneasy as Linore. Her horse became skittish beneath her. Screaming came from the ridge where the scouts had just gone and the travelers became uneasy. Legolas dropped to the ground and shot the beast that the Orc was riding on. He also slew the Orc. Linore rode up to the hill after Aragorn had run up it. "A scout!" Legolas shouted and kicked the corpse away. Linore saw the ugly beast. A Warg. An evil beast of Mordor. They were hideous creatures and her horse shied at the corpse in front of her. "Be still. Be still. It is alright," she told her horse in the Elfish language. The riders went to the front and the people ran. Legolas ran up to a ledge and saw a large number of Wargs crest the hill. Linore rode toward Legolas with Gimli next to her. She was actually a bit surprised that Gimli was riding a horse on his own. The riders galloped up the hill to meet the enemies. Legolas, who was a fine shot, even from his distance shot down a Warg from the hilltop. He killed another and saw Gimli coming on his horse. He grabbed the saddle's side and flipped onto the horse, riding into battle next to Linore.

The Wargs must have numbered at least one hundred or more. And they were huge. Some were at least as tall as Linore, and twice as long. Their bearlike snouts were set on an ugly head which extended from a long neck that had powerful muscles for ripping and tearing. The horses at the front of the formation met the Wargs head on and Linore flinched at the sound of crushing bones and tearing flesh of the mammals. Hefty spears were hurled at the creatures, and they dropped easily enough. But their mere size dominated that of the horses and they were brought down one by one. Linore was lucky enough to make it through and drew only one of her swords for a better range of movement, and to keep one hand on her reins. She lopped at the head of one Warg without a rider, and then drove her sword down beneath its eye. She felt no sympathy for these ugly beasts. Gimli had dropped – well, fallen – to the ground and was holding his own against the Wargs on the ground. Until one fell on him. Linore couldn't help him at that moment. She was too preoccupied with another Orc who was viciously hacking away at her sword. A moment later, she turned to see a dead Orc lying on top of the deceased Warg, with another Warg looming overhead, opening its massive jaws to take Gimli's life. Again, she could not get there. Aragorn came to his rescue, only to trap him further. She pulled her horse in the other direction, to help Gimli push the dead creatures away. When she dismounted, there were no Wargs or Orcs in sight. Linore picked up a discarded spear to use as a lever while Gimli pushed. Just as she pushed down, she was jumped from behind, pulled down by massive claws and a crushing weight. The beast pinned her, its jaws clamped down on her shoulder. She shrieked in pain, only to have it lift her by the shoulder into the air.

Legolas wheeled his horse to get a better shot at a Warg, only to release his arrow and see Linore being pulled down by another wolf-like animal. He immediately spurred his horse into action, reaching Linore just as the beast pulled its head of to lift her into the air. Instead of loosing an arrow, he pulled out a blade and jumped down from his horse. The Warg did not notice his approach and he plunged the blade deep into its neck, severing its airway and main artery. It dropped Linore, and he rushed over. She was still breathing, but was partially unconscious. "Linore…. Wake up…"

"Linore…" Her eyes only fluttered, giving Legolas a sinking feeling. Her wounds were deep and bleeding heavily, but he knew that she would live. She was strong, stronger than most women he knew, and an Elf at that. Even if she hadn't been a Half-Elf his opinion would not have changed. The last of the Wargs were being killed or were fleeing. Legolas pulled Linore up, slinging her arm over his shoulder and helped her. She was partly conscious now, which meant that she could walk a little bit. "Aragorn!" Legolas and Gimli cried repeatedly. He was nowhere to be seen. "Get the wounded on horses. The Wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," the King said to his man. Legolas looked over at Théoden, dumbstruck and angry. Linore's horse was not far away, looking left and right. The horse had taken a liking to Linore at first, and was now, like her other horse had been, a trusted friend. It had not fallen prey to the giant wolves, and it would not leave her here. Legolas noticed that Linore had slumped, and picked her up gently. He placed her on her horse and led it away from the battlefield.

Linore was unconscious for most of the ride to the palace. They arrived not long after, the rest of Edoras did. Legolas turned the horse that was carrying Linore away from the gathering group. He pulled her off the horse and into his arms. Her shoulder, which had been bandaged together hastily, still bled. He took her to the infirmary, which had its own beds and did not leave her side. Her shoulder was properly bandaged and the bleeding stanched. He actually went into his waking dreams at her bedside at mid-day.

Linore awoke with a sharp pain in her shoulder. It was later that same day, and she could hear bustling activity elsewhere. She turned, to her discomfort, to see a large blonde thing lying next to her. Her shift "woke" him. It was Legolas, who had not been sleeping, but slipping in and out of his waking dreams every now and again. "Linore," he said. She blinked. "Yes, even if I am a little worse for ware." She sat up, the pain in her shoulder easing a little. She would be alright. This wound would not kill her. In fact, she had been conscious for the last few hours; she lingered in her own waking dreams. It would not be long before she would have full use of her shoulder once more. "I suppose I won't be fighting in the battle that's coming."

"You might yet. You heal quickly enough. This should be nothing of a challenge," he said. She nodded her head. "I think that I shall be moving around by tomorrow morning, or earlier perhaps. You should go, you are probably needed elsewhere."

"No, I shall stay. For a while, at least," he said, reaching out to touch her hand, which he held for some time. He was called away by Gimli not too long after. The Dwarf came in, said a hello to Linore, and went straight to taking Legolas away from her. "I'll be back later to give you an update," he said, patting her hand. He rose and kissed her forehead before going away with the Dwarf.

Aragorn arrived at Helm's Deep later, with Gimli being the first to greet him. Linore, who had been up and about sooner than she thought she would be, had her arm bandaged and had a little movement in her shoulder. Linore walked out of the infirmary to see Aragorn stop in front of Legolas. "You're late," he said in Elfish. "You look terrible." They both laughed. Legolas gave him back his necklace, which he had lost in the battle. She walked into the planning room and Legolas came over to her, concerned. "They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said. "My arm had better be functional by then, or so help me…" Linore didn't finish her sentence, but instead walked out the door with the others.

They walked outside of the gates, standing on the causeway. "I want every man and strong lad to be ready for battle by nightfall," the King told one of his men. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli interjected. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields, broad."

"I have fought many wars Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep." The King trudged off, angry at Gimli for his interjection. Linore was the last to leave the Dwarf at the gate. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Gimli. You are right in your own opinion. Mark me, this will not end well," she said before following the others into the gate.

They were atop the battlements of Helm's Deep, overseeing the preparations. Aragorn and the King fought, like they probably would many times. And so, the women and children were gathered into the caves. Young men and old were gathered together to be armed. Aragorn was making a few final placements for reserves when Éowyn ran up, calling his name. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she complained. "That is an honorable charge," he said, making light of her situation. "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return… what renown is there in that?" she asked, near tears. "My Lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side."

"That is not in my power to command," he said. "You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you! Because they love you," she said. Linore looked over at Legolas who did not say anything at all. Aragorn did not say anything. "I'm sorry," she finally said and walked away. Linore looked at Legolas once more, and he knew what she was thinking. They continued helping people into the caves and she said, "Do you not wish me to fight sometimes?" He looked at her for a moment and then answered. "There are times that I wish that you wouldn't. And now, with this new wound of yours…"

"But I am fine. Look." She moved her shoulder around in a circle, showing her full movement. "That's not what I mean. I don't want you hurt again. That… that would kill me," he said, moving a piece of brown hair out of her face. They moved down into the arming room, helping with the weapons. "Farmers, ferries, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn said, looking around the room at all of the young faces. "Most have seen too many winters," Gimli pointed out. "Or too few," Legolas said. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." All activity stopped at his statement. Linore could not deny that it was true, but it was wrong to say that now, especially when they had to keep their morale up. "And they should be," he said in Elfish. "Three hundred… against ten thousand!?"

"They have more hope of defending themselves than at Edoras," Aragorn pointed out. Linore was still shocked that the man who had kept her hope up was now dashing the hope of so many others. "They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" Linore shouted Legolas's name. "Then I shall die as one of them," Aragorn said, again using the Common Tongue. Aragorn turned away, angry at what had been said. Legolas was about to go after him. "Let him go, lad," Gimli said. "Let him be."

Later on, Linore was still angry herself. Legolas had tried to apologize to her. "I do not expect this from you, Legolas! That may have been true… but it should not have been said." He was a bit stunned when she walked away form him. She avoided him for the rest of the day, busying herself with other things and always making sure that she was on the opposite end of the Keep from him. Linore saw many things that broke her heart. Boys, mere boys, of about seven years old were being fit with armor that was too large for them. She cried a few times. It was a waste of life… Every man began to sharpen swords. Linore made her own preparations soon after her duties were done. Just as she was strapping on her swords, a horn blew. She knew the sound, and immediately rushed to meet it. Elves of Lothlórien began to pour into the gate, fully armed and cloaked. They were led by none other than Haldir himself. Haldir greeted Aragorn and Legolas. He bowed to Linore. Both Legolas and Linore took up places behind Haldir. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

The Elves heard the Orcs coming from miles away, before their torches could be seen in the distance. Linore, Legolas and Gimli took up their places with the other Elves, standing completely still… except for Gimli. "Agh… you could have picked a better spot!" he exclaimed, unable to see over the battlements. Legolas smiled to himself. Linore looked over at him. "Forgive me… I am sorry," she said. "No, I am in the wrong. I should not have said anything. You were right. I have already apologized to Aragorn. Can _you _forgive _me_?" he asked. She nodded. "I already have." Gimli snorted. "You lovebirds… can't you go somewhere else." Aragorn walked along the battlements then. A storm was already approaching. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said, looking over his shoulder. Lightning and thunder crashed. "Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said. "Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said.

The marching of the Uruk-Hai grew louder as the storm approached and began. Their footsteps could be heard throughout the caves. Their ugly roars resonated throughout the Keep. Linore was repulsed. "What's happening out there!?" Gimli said, putting one hand on the battlements and jumping up and down in an attempt to see. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughed. And, over all of the noise, they whispered to each other. Linore heard the whole conversation. A game was being invented. Whoever killed the most Uruk-Hai won. The Uruks pounded at their armor and banged their pikes against the ground. Someone loosed an arrow before the order was given on accident, and Aragorn's shout rang out as one Uruk-Hai fell. "HOLD!"

"Oh no…" Linore readied herself. The archers would go first, and the Elves were excellent shots. Legolas pulled his bow and became extremely serious. He loosed his arrow, hitting an Uruk-Hai in one of his weak points. "Are they hittin' anything?" Gimli asked. "Really, Gimli. We're Elves. You should try a bow once in a while," Linore said. "I suppose you're right," he said, looking back to the gray stone wall. The arrows took out most of the front row before Uruk crossbows began firing into the crowd of archers. Gimli was afraid he wouldn't get any Uruks… until the ladders went up. "Ladders!" Aragorn cried. "GOOD!" Gimli exclaimed, pulling out his axe. Linore pulled her sword just in time to have a Berserker jump over the wall in front of her. She ran him through before he could swing his double-edged blade. Gimli also killed one before it had a chance to land on the stone. Many were taken out in a single sweep of the Berserker's blades. Linore knocked a few Uruks down from their ladders, kicking them in the heads or slicing at their fingers with her blades. Linore heard Gimli cry out from close behind her. "Legolas! Two already!" Legolas turned, defending himself with his bow. "I'm on seventeen!" he called back and flashed a smile. By this time, Linore had killed about fifteen herself. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" and he commenced in his killing. Linore proceeded in her own as well. Aragorn had already kicked one of the ladders down. Linore began to do the same, finding ladders that were unoccupied and brining them down. Gimli looked over at Linore. "And you?" She laughed, bringing her sword across a great Uruk-Hai's neck. "Twenty-nine!" she yelled, throwing a dagger behind him. "Thirty!" she called again. "Again! I can't have two Elves beating me!" The Uruks began to file up the causeway, toward the door. They also proceeded to place bombs in the drain. "The drain! ARAGORN, THE DRAIN!" she shouted, pointing to the Berserker carrying a giant torch. "Bring him down, Legolas!" But no matter how many arrows he set free, the Berserker still through himself into the bombs, breaking a huge gap into the wall. Linore went down, right next to the Uruk that she was about to kill. He did not get back up though. A giant battering ram was brought up the causeway, and the Uruks attempted to break down the door. Gimli jumped down into the crowd of Uruks in an attempt to save Aragorn's life. It succeeded, and Aragorn was able to gather the Elves and charge. Legolas came down the stairway on a shield, surfing his way down, while Linore came down the other side. They ran to the aid of Aragorn, the Elves, and Gimli, slaying every Uruk-Hai in their path. They soon ended up back to back, fighting off a whole circle of Uruk-Hai. "Legolas!" Linore yelled over the clash of swords and the slicing of flesh. "Yes?" he asked, stabbing through two Uruk-Hai with his Elfish blades. "Is this a bad time to tell you that I love you?" she asked. "Not at all," he said with a laugh and continued to fight alongside her.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling, one of the King's called from the inner walls. All of the men turned toward the Keep, leaving the Uruks in the mud and water outside. Gimli had to be dragged away by Aragorn and Legolas, screaming back all the way, with Linore right behind them. "What are you doing!? Argh! What are you stopping for?!" The Dwarf yelled as he was dragged away. Aragorn turned quickly to see Haldir, the Elf captain from Lothlórien, fall. Aragorn left Gimli to Legolas and Linore and ran to help him, but it was too late. Haldir died in his arms. Linore turned away. Aragorn and Gimli ran in one direction, while Legolas and Linore ran in the other.

The pair of Elves were back into the battle, as were Gimli and Aragorn. Legolas and Linore were atop the battlements once more. "Legolas! The spears!" The Uruk-Hai were loading giant spears onto their war contraptions. They fired them at the gate repeated times, dragging up giant ladders, even bigger than the last ones. Hundreds of Uruk-Hai gathered onto the ladders and drew their swords. Legolas pulled an arrow and drew his bow. He shot out one of the ropes that held up the giant ladders and sent one careening back to the ground, crushing countless Uruk-Hai in the process. Legolas saw Aragorn and Gimli on the causeway from the wall and tossed a rope down. Linore cut through a Uruk-Hai that was making its way toward Legolas. Linore pulled on the rope with Legolas just as another wave of Uruk-Hai ladders game onto the wall. "Fall back!" a call came. They ran to the inner halls as the Uruks broke through the gate. Legolas still shot arrows while moving when he got the chance. They ran into the gates of the halls and locked the doors behind them.

Linore stopped once she was inside safely. She saw trees, maybe hundreds, trudging toward a dark tower to the south. The Ents were on the move. She shook her head and ran to her three companions. "The Ents are moving! Fangorn Forest has awoken!"

The door was being braced with wood and nails while the Uruks tried to break in. The King had lost all hope. "The fortress is taken," he said. "You said the fortress would never fall while your men defended it!" Aragorn said as he picked up more wood with Legolas's help. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" There was a passage into the mountains that they could take, and it was safe. "But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many," Gamling pointed out. A clattering noise was made as Linore helped Legolas clear off a table and he pulled table away, using it to bar the gate. "So much death," the King said. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" There was a pause and Linore looked at the King. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn said. "For death and glory?" the King asked. "Not for that," Linore said. "Never for that."

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn said. "The sun is rising," Gimli pointed out. Linore looked up at the slat that was a window. Sunlight streamed in, lighting the room. "Is today not the fifth day?" she asked Legolas. "It is…" Gandalf was coming. The Rohirrim were approaching. "Yes… Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli said and ran to the horn. They mounted their horses, drew their swords and waited. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" King Théoden called as the horn blew. Its deep ululating sounds echoed throughout the Keep. The Uruks broke through the gate, rushing into the Hall. The horses thundered forward, closing in on the Uruk-Hai in seconds. Linore drew a blade and slashing at the first creature that came into her sight. Its helmet flew, with the owner's head still inside. The enslaved beasts would die here, that she would make certain of. Her black steed rushed into the streets, flying down the flights of stairs to the causeway, where they galloped down, slashing at Uruks as they flew past and knocking some to their deaths below. The horse's hooves trampled bodies as Linore looked to the top of the hill. Gandalf rode atop Shadowfax, and the Rohirrim appeared behind him. The Uruks froze in fear as hundreds of hooves thundered down the hillside. They attempted to make a front, but failed as the horses of the Rohirrim sailed over them, splintering spear shafts with hooves and knocking Uruks to the ground with pure weight. Sunlight appeared from over the mountains and blinded the Uruk-Hai, giving the Rohirrim an advantage. Heads were cleaved, shields smashed, and bodies fell. The Uruk-Hai were beaten, and they retreated swiftly; almost as swiftly as they had come. Linore cleaved at the last of the Uruk-Hai in triumph, chasing the last few away from her. Her horse reared, finalizing its own victory.

"Victory! We have Victory!" Théoden cried. The Uruks fled straight to the forest. The Ents would be waiting for the rest of them. Terrible screams echoed through the air and the horses grew skittish. But, the battle was done. Corpses were moved and Linore helped a few men with some of them. Legolas walked over to where Gimli sat. "Final count," Legolas said, fondling his bow. "Forty-two."

"Forty-two? Ohhh… That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elfish princeling." Legolas glared at the Dwarf. Linore pulled away from her work to listen to the two. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three," the Dwarf said, putting his pipe back into his mouth. Legolas drew an arrow and let it fly. It landed between Gimli's legs, just short of severing something… "Forty-three," Legolas said. In truth, he had shot the Orc that Gimli was sitting on. "It was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching 'cause he's got mah axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli shouted, pulling on his axe and making the Uruk-Hai twitch more. "Now, now. Boys lets get along," Linore said, coming up from behind Legolas and putting her arms around the Elf. "How about this?" She had pulled a whole group of Uruk-Hai over into a pile. She could tell that they were her kills because of the double slashes which were unique to her. "Forty-four," she teased. "No…," Gimli said, shocked. "Is that a tear I see Gimli?" Linore asked. "Oh don't be sad. You've just been beaten by a girl, that's all… and an Elf girl at that." She laughed, dancing back around Legolas and slipping off to help the others with corpse removal. After the cleaning, they rode to the top of the hill above Helm's Deep on their horses. In the distance, they could see the dark sky in the direction of Mordor as it lit with lightning. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin," Gandalf said. "All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness." Linore looked at the horizon with foreboding in her heart. Soon… very soon… they would be at the Black Gates of Mordor.

**AN: **Many funny parts. In my opinion, they should have taken other parts out in the movie and left in some of the extended parts. They are much, much funnier. lol Reviews!!!


	6. Unexpected Part 3 Chapter 1

**AN: **Oh no! The last part to Unexpected... this was a really fun story to write and I hope you guys enjoy the last part. Review plz! I want reviews! They make me happy. :D

**Unexpected Part 3**

**Chapter 1**

Linore followed Gandalf on her horse, followed by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, through the dark forests. They were going to Isengard, to see what havoc was wrought there. There were others following them, including King Théoden of Rohan. Linore heard laughter from the crumbling walls ahead. "I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work," a voice said. "Only… you've never done a hard day's work," said another. There was laughter afterwards, and Linore immediately knew who it was. She was going to see Merry and Pippin again for sure. She smiled at the thought. She had always liked the two Hobbits, no matter how much trouble they got into. As their horses came into view, Merry stood. "Welcome, my Lords… and Lady, to Isengard."

"You young rascals!" Gimli said. Pippin raised his pipe to the statement. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you… feasting… an-and smoking!" Pippin spoke with his mouth full. "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"That's right Gimli. Let them enjoy this. From what I hear, Pippin has worked hard for once," Linore said with a smirk plastered on her face. The Hobbit laughed aloud. "Salted pork?" Gimli asked, suddenly interested. "Hobbits...," Gandalf muttered from atop Shadowfax. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry said, a bit pompously. At that, the party walked their horses through the water that now covered the grounds of Orthanc and Isengard. Treebeard, a large Ent and also the caretaker of Merry and Pippin for a short while, stood not too far from the bottom of Orthanc. "Hurarooom… Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," he said slowly. This was the first time that Linore had seen the Ent, with his bark-like skin and leaf hair. He truly was a Shepherd of the Trees. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to be managed here… Locked in his tower," he continued. "Show yourself," Aragorn whispered menacingly. "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." In his hasty manner, Gimli shouted, "Then let us have his head and be done with it!"

"No," Gandalf said, shaking his white head. "We need him alive. We need him to talk." Linore shook her head. "I doubt it." A voice carried down to them from the tower, making her jump. "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together as we once did my old friend?" Saruman asked, appearing at the top of his tower, leaning on his staff. "Can we not have peace? You and I?"

"We shall have peace," the King said, "We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, who's bodies where hewn even as they lead dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Saruman responded coldly to the King. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!?"

"You're treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You are deep in the enemy's council," Gandalf replied. "So you have come here for information," Saruman said with a smile on his face. "I have some for you." He held up a sphere and Linore's horse grew skittish. She pulled the reins lightly, in an attempt to calm it. "Something festers in the heard of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see," he said, brandishing the sphere. "But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf walked Shadowfax foreword, stopping a few yards from where he had been before. "You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the Throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him. Those, he professes, to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf said nothing, but only sighed. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli said. Linore nodded her head. How long was this old man's speech going to last!? She was tired of it from the moment it started. "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Legolas gladly reached for his arrows. "No," Gandalf said. "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Come down here," Linore whispered sarcastically, "And I might make your death quick."

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" And Saruman sent a fireball careening downwards at Gandalf, who took the blow without harm. "Saruman," Gandalf called up after the flames had dissipated. "Your staff is broken." An explosive light appeared atop Orthanc, and Saruman's staff shattered into pieces. Gríma Wormtongue appeared from behind Saruman. "Gríma," Théoden called, "you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

"A man of Rohan?" Saurman asked. "What is the House of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs!? Victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires." Linore was taken aback. "The wizard is insane. Kill him now while we have the chance! He will not talk!"

"Gríma, come down," King Théoden said once more. "Be free of him." Saruman shouted down from atop Orthanc, "Free!? He will never be free."

"No," Gríma said. "Get down, cur!" Saruman replied and smacked the man behind him down. Wormtongue cried out as he fell, and, for once, Linore felt sorry for him. "Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's council," Gandalf repeated. "Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." And indeed he would not be any longer, for Gríma seized the wizard and stabbed him repeatedly in the back. Legolas set an arrow free, and it embedded itself into Gríma Wormtongue's chest. Wormtongue fell back, while Saruman fell forward from the tower, tumbling downward and becoming impaled on one of the spikes from his own war machines. Linore gasped at the very sound of flesh tearing and Saruman's body thunking on the wood. "Send word to all of our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike," Gandalf said in an urgent tone. The wheel began to turn, and Linore heard something hit the water with a splash. Saruman's body disappeared into the depths. "The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard, who had been silent the whole time, said. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees." Pippin jumped down from Aragorn's horse as Treebeard was talking and waded his way over to a small disc of light in the water. "Pippin!" Aragorn called out. "Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed as the Halfling pulled the sphere that Saruman had so haughtily hefted only moments before. "Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said as he walked Shadowfax foreword once more. "I'll take that, my lad." The Halfling relaxed at Gandalf's second phrase. Normally, when his full name was said by the wizard, he was in greater trouble than anybody Linore had ever seen. "Quickly now." Gandalf wrapped the sphere up in his cloak, concealing it from view.

They left Orthanc, galloping back across the open plains to Edoras, where the people of Rohan had returned. The Golden Hall had been restored to all of its former glory. Linore rose with all of the rest, not having ale to drink of her own, but just standing all the same. King Théoden spoke to the entire hall. "Tonight, we remember those you gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

The entire congregation hailed the dead and lifted their cups into the air. "Hail!" Linore joined in. The whole hall erupted into laughter and song and yells. Linore stayed close to Legolas, who went up to Éomer to get some ale. "No pauses, no spills," he said, handing Legolas a pint. "And no regurgitation," Gimli finished, holding an ale up to his face. "So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked as if he never had played a drinking game before. "Last one standing wins," Gimli said laughing. Legolas nodded uncertainly. Gimli shoved his ale down his throat and Legolas sniffed his ale unexpectedly. He began to drink tentatively with a sour look on his face. Linore rooted for Legolas the entire time. Gimli was a little offset about that, but kept drinking nonetheless. The Dwarf drank like a horse that hadn't had water in days, but Legolas was right behind him. Legolas sat down another clay jug and took the one that was held out to him. "C'mon Legolas! He's just a Dwarf after all!" Linore cried. Gimli belched in between his drinks as Legolas downed another ale. "Ahhhh!!! Yes the Dwarfs that go swimming with little hairy women," Gimli said in a sort of drunken stupor. Linore snorted at the statement as the men laughed. "I feel something, a slight tingle in my fingers," Legolas said to Éomer and Linore. The man looked over at Legolas questioningly, his eyes asking if something was wrong. "I think its affecting me," he continued, looking around at the female Elf who sat on a stool right behind him. Clearly, he had never drunken ale before. Linore only laughed and almost fell from the wooden stool. There was a loud clanking noise as Gimli sat down another empty jug on top of a mountain of others. "What did I say," Gimli slurred out. "He can't hold his liquor." The Dwarf went cross-eyed and fell backward from the table. Legolas had a sort of regal look about him, which Linore found quite attractive, as he turned from the drunken Dwarf on the floor and said, "Game over."

Merry and Pippin jumped up on the table, each with a pint in hand. "Oh, you can search far and wide. You can drink the whole town dry. But you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our home town. You can keep your fancy ales, you can drink 'em by the flagon. But the only brew for the brave and true, comes from the Green dragon." Linore clapped along as they sang, feeling exuberant as the music blared. Legolas had come up behind her, draping his arms around her neck and embracing her tightly. "So, you're not drunk are you?" she asked laughing. "No, but I think Gimli is down for the count." They looked over at the sleeping Dwarf, who was still snoring loudly. "Well, at least we know he won't have a heart attack or something of the sort," she said giggling. "Heart attack!? That's unlikely," Legolas said, joining her in laughter. "I doubt Gimli would let a mere heart attack slow him down." Linore jumped at the slight push she felt. Pippin had jumped down from the table and had tripped on the way. "Pippin! Be more careful won't you? You almost stained my dress with your ale." She sent him on his way, prancing off as he went. Legolas had indeed seen the other side of Linore; the one that wore dresses and actually was a woman who was, in the least bit (even for an Elf), self-conscious. Plus maternal skills, which she didn't think she had. He closed his eyes and smiled. Aragorn looked over at the two, happy that they were together. He, however, was having a love predicament. His heart belonged to Arwen, Elrond's daughter, but Éowyn presented a problem for him. After the party, not needing "sleep", Legolas and Linore went outside to watch the moon pass by and the stars wheel overhead.

The next morning, Aragorn came out before dawn. Legolas stood there with his hood up and Linore sat with her legs hanging over the side of the Hall's stone platform. Legolas had been uneasy for some time, and Linore knew that something was amiss as well. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving," he said. A few moments later, Linore jumped up and ran to the door of the Hall, slipping inside as Legolas looked at Aragorn and said, "He is here." Linore was outside of the sleeping quarters in seconds, hearing Merry from the inside. "Help… Gandalf!" Linore burst in with Legolas and Aragorn on her heels. Aragorn grabbed the sphere, the exact same sphere that Gandalf had brought with him from Orthanc, the Palantír. He fell backward, slightly unconscious and Legolas caught him. Linore caught Pippin as the Palantír rolled free of Aragorn's grip. Gandalf grabbed a piece of cloth and threw it at the sphere, which rolled across the floor as if it had purpose. "Fool of a Took!" he yelled at Pippin, who had his head rested on Linore's lap. "Gandalf! Don't," the She-Elf said, cradling Pippin in her lap. Linore shook Pippin as Gandalf came over to him. "Pippin," she whispered. Gandalf grasped the Hobbit's hand in his much larger one. He placed one hand on the Halfling's head and said something in a language that Linore did not catch, for she was too absorbed in getting Pippin to wake up. He did start to breath again, gasping at first. "Look at me," Gandalf said to Pippin, who was shaking on the floor. "Gandalf, forgive me," he said between gasps. "Look at me," he said again, for Pippin had looked away. "What did you see?"

"A tree," Pippin said. Linore cocked her head to the side, puzzled for a moment. "There was a white tree." She knew what he spoke of now. Gondor. "In a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Pippin had calmed down slightly. "I saw… I saw Him," he said, growing anxious again. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Linore cradled Pippin closer, not liking the way Gandalf spoke to him when he was so distraught. "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Gandalf's eyes widened. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Pippin said nothing at first, but said no. Later that day, Gandalf, King Théoden, Legolas, Linore, Gimli, and Aragorn all gathered in the main hall to speak of what had happened. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," the old wizard said, striding back towards the fire. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been extremely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantír was a glimpse of our enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing." He turned to Aragorn. "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still – strength enough left to challenge him. "Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!" Gandalf said the Théoden. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Linore stepped foreword to the King, with a look that she did not show often "If I may, my Lord," she said, not waiting for an answer. "Put away your pride. There is no time for this. Your decision could decide the very fate of Middle-earth. You would take that to your grave?"

"What do we owe Gondor," was his reply. "I will go," Aragorn said. "No!" Gandalf was totally against the idea. "They must be warned."

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road," Gandalf said to Aragorn. "Follow the river, look to the black ships. Understand this… things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone!" Pippin was being taken to Minas Tirith with Gandalf. Linore made sure that she was at the stables at the time of his departure. Before Gandalf left, Linore intercepted Pippin. "Now you have the knife that Lady Galadriel gave you, don't you?" Pippin nodded his head. "Be careful. And, don't touch anything that you're not supposed to, aye?" she asked. He nodded his head again. She kissed his forehead, sending the Halfling off with a flushed face. Shadowfax charged out the door with the Hobbit and the Wizard on his back.

Legolas appeared as Linore walked out of the stables. She stopped, closing her eyes for a moment. Frodo and Sam appeared in a forest, which had statues of Gondorian figures about here and there. Each was defaced in such a way that disgraced them. The gangly creature was still there, leading them on. Only one happy moment appeared. The sun shone, and a decapitated statue's head, which was wreathed in flowers, brightened. The grey flowers turned yellow and turned out a bright light. Then the clouds closed in again, turning the flowers grey. The moment of hope was over, and a close darkness encompassed the vision, bringing Linore back to reality. Legolas stood alongside Linore, back to the right slightly. "What did you see, Linore." She sighed. "Frodo and Sam are alright, from what I see. It has been too long since I have seen them though through visions." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least we know that they are fine. We needn't worry. Come, you need to eat something." And they walked away to the Hall to get something to eat for themselves and share a nice dinner, which they had not done since leaving Rivendell.

"You know, I meant to speak with you over a dinner, privately in Lothlórien, but never go the chance," she said to the Elf who sat across from her. "You did? I was about to say the same thing," Legolas said, looking over at her. She smiled. "Great minds think alike, don't they?"

A few days afterward, Aragorn ran into the Golden Hall. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith!" he called. "The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid." There was silence as the group awaited the King's decree. "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!"The rest of the day was hectic. Linore made last minute checks and mounted her horse, which was right next to Legolas and Gimli. "Horsemen," Gimli said. "I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war," Legolas pointed out. "I fear war already marches on their own lands." Gimli growled at the thought. Linore trotted her horse up to a much, much smaller one. Merry sat atop it, proudly. He tried to urge it forth, but it would not go. Linore slowed her horse to a walk and touched the small pony's muzzle, leading it forward without a word said. "That's surprising," Gimli said. "She's good with animals; better than I. Have you not noticed before?" Legolas asked, half turning in the saddle. "I love the way she does that," he continued, smirking. Gimli only grunted and pretended not to hear the last part. The Rohirrim departed Rohan in a thundering herd, and the ground shook where they travelled, for their numbers were great. But, they were not great enough to spar with the armies of Mordor… not yet.

As they rode, Linore saw a few things. She saw a great winding stair and dark lands. And then, she saw Minas Tirith in the distance, and saw a large beast with great wings. A Fell Beast, and atop it, the Witch King of Angmar. She told these things to Legolas, for he asked of her visions often. Their riding went on almost nonstop, and they arrived in the shadows of the Dwimorberg. They camped on a cliff below the mountain, while the followers of Rohan camped with them or in the valley. Linore dismounted her horse, and Legolas walked close by. It grew more skittish than she had ever seen and reared before her. She was able to calm it, but only just. "The horses are restless, and the men are quite," Legolas observed. Éomer was near, and he answered, "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Linore cast her glance upward, to the peaks of the mountain and followed a crevice downward that led to a narrow road cutting right through the rock face. "That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli asked. Legolas looked up. "That is the road to the Dimholt. The door under the mountain." Linore shivered. Since her regaining of memories, she knew the place. She had never travelled the road, and hoped that she never would, but still… something inside her told her that she would have to go through those dark shadows soon. "None who venture there ever return," Éomer continued seriously. "That mountain is evil."

"I hope I never tread there," Linore said as she unsaddled her horse. Later that day – or rather – that night, a white horse scaled the mountainside, carrying an item of great importance. Most of the camp was sleeping, without knowledge of the rider. Linore heard the horse's hooves on the stone and was immediately alerted. She met Elrond outside, taking him to King Théoden. "He wishes to see Aragorn," she told the King, and left them alone. Outside, she saw Aragorn approach the tent and disappear inside. A severe wind encompassed the camp at one time, and disappeared as fast as it had come about. Aragorn walked out of the tent with a sword in his hand. Linore approached him when he was in close range. "Narsil…," she whispered, touching the sheath. "No longer," Aragorn corrected, "It is Andúril now." He began to walk away again. The She-Elf knew where he was going, and he anticipated what would happen. He turned to her. "Do not tell the others," he said, "I know that they would wish to go with me. I do not want them put into danger." She nodded, but would be unable to keep the promise.

The next time she saw Aragorn, he was tacking his horse, Brego. Legolas brought Arod around, fully tacked to the tent which Linore hid behind with her own horse, whose name was Thalion, for his strength and size. Eowyn approached him, angered and irritated at Aragorn's leaving. Aragorn finally rejected her emotions, but let her down easily. He was, however, in love with Arwen. He led Brego away, to the shadows of the mountain. "Come. We must follow," Linore said to the Elf and the Dwarf behind her, and they took their horses reins and trotted them after Aragorn quietly. They managed to get ahead of him, and Gimli sat as if nothing was happening. "Just where do you think you're off to?" the Dwarf asked, standing. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli," Aragorn said. "Well, well," Linore said, approaching the two. "It appears that I wouldn't have had to tell them if you were going to just say it outright," she said. Legolas walked up to Linore with both Thalion's and Arod's reins in hand. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" he asked Aragorn, handing the reins of Thalion to Linore. "You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie," Gimli continued, being as stubborn as he could possibly be. Aragorn looked at Linore, and then he closed his eyes and nodded with a smile on his face.

They mounted, heading straight for the mountain crevice without looking back. Arod grew skittish, but was soon controlled by Legolas. Dawn came, and the sun rose above the hills, but the mountain would not allow the light to pass until noon. The road eventually widened, but it was still just as dismal as it had been before, just as oppressive. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked. His voice seemed to echo off the mountain walls, even though the statement was not said loudly. "One that is cursed," Legolas answered. Linore turned back in her saddle to look at the two. "And cursed they should have been, for they were deceivers of the oaths that they took," she said. Legolas nodded. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor – to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled… Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain… and so Isildur cursed them – never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." There was an eerie silence as they marched on. "Who shall call them from the Grey Twilight? The Forgotten People… the heir of Him to who the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the Dimholt to the Paths of the Dead," Legolas said. Linore looked back at him, slightly frightened, her eyes wide. She looked forward again, to see a small grove of tangled trees with a doorway at the end. They dismounted, leading their horses forward, instead of riding them on. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli said in a whisper. As they approached the door, Linore saw the strange writings. Legolas translated for them, even though Linore had no need for a translation. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut." A cold wind blew from the tomb and the horses reared. Thalion, Brego, and Arod turned tail and ran. "Aghhh…. There goes my throwing knives…," Linore said. They were still in the saddle bag. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Linore turned back to the door, uncertain at first. "I do not fear death…," Aragorn said with a steel resolve. He stepped into the shadows of the doorway. Legolas and Linore quickly followed. "Well this is a thing unheard of!" Linore heard Gimli say from outside. "Elves will go underground when a Dwarf dare not? Oh, I'll never hear the end of it." And he ran into the doorway as well, leaving what daylight was left behind.

Aragorn managed to find a torch, and lit it to show the way. As they looked on, they noticed the crevices in the walls. Skulls littered the floor of the crevices and they were stacked all over the place. "What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked, baring his axe. "I see shapes of men, and of horses," Legolas said. Linore saw them as well. They lined the halls and walked past with ghostly slowness. Linore was pained. So many beautiful beasts should not have spent their years in the darkness of the mountain. "Where?" Gimli asked again, unable to see what the Elves saw. Linore dropped back and leaned down in Gimli's ear. "Right… here…." She tapped the shoulder opposite of where she stood and her turned quickly. Linore was already back beside Legolas before Gimli turned back around and lowered his drawn axe. "They hail banners like shreds of cloud. The Dead are following, they have been summoned," Legolas said. And indeed, they had been. "The Dead?" Gimli asked, scared out of his wits. "Summoned? I knew that… Heh… ha… very good." The Dwarf turned, and pretended to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal. "Very good–LEGOLAS! LINORE!" He ran after them, noticing that he had been left behind. They then walked through a corridor that was filled with a sort of mist. Hands appeared from the depths. Legolas had his bow and swept it before him, fending off the hands, which seemed to flock about him more so than the others. He reached back and took Linore's hand to help her forward. One hand grabbed at her sleeve, only to dissipate moments later. Gimli, who was in the back, was up to his waist in mist. A single hand appeared beside him, and he inched over. Linore looked back. He eyed it cautiously, still walking. It edged nearer, and he blew a puff of air at it, making it draw back. It came again, and he did the same thing. He became more flustered, and, even if there were no dead hands around him, he continued to blow and wave his arms about in the stupidest fashion. "Do not look down," Aragorn said from the front. Legolas drew Linore closer. "Keep you head up," he whispered into her ear. A crunching noise met her ears, and she closed her eyes for a moment, tempted to look down. She did not, and opened her eyes to keep walking. Gimli stepped forward and stepped on something. He stopped, breathing deeply for a moment, and then… he looked down… Skulls littered the floor, everywhere they were stacked together. Gimli closed his eyes for a moment and then kept walking, flinching at every step. He could not stand the sound and began to run after the others. They too ran forward and soon came upon a large open chamber with a stone building built into the stone face. They looked around, and Linore drew her swords, for she felt uneasy. "Who enters my domain?" a ghostly, haunted voice asked from the shadows. In front of them, a green mist appeared, forming the shape of a man in tattered clothing that had once been fine. "One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn replied, holding the torch up to see. "The Dead do not suffer the living to pass…," the ghost said. "You will suffer me!" Aragorn said menacingly. The ghost laughed malevolently. The sound echoed throughout the chamber, and throughout the Paths of the Dead from whence the party of the living had come. From the walls across a crevice loomed a ghostly city that glowed in the Dead's light. Soldiers appeared form the walls, crossing the crevice in a floating way. They hefted spears, swords… some rode horses across the crater. "The way is shut," the ghost said. "It was made by those who are dead… and the Dead keep it." From behind him, new ghosts appeared, each as fearsome as the next. Their rotted faces glowed with eerie light. They were soon enclosed in a circle, turning this way and that to see the specters. "The way is shut," the ghost said again, moving toward them. "It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it… The way is shut. Now, you must die." Legolas drew an arrow quickly and let it fly. The arrow passed straight through the head of the ghost. By the way the others followed him, Linore could only guess that he was the King of the Dead. He was the one that they had been looking for.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn said, walking forward without fear. "None but the King of Gondor can command me," the King of the Dead replied, slinking forth with greater speed. He had drawn Andúril, and held it up in front of him, showing it to the King. The King of the Dead drew his own sword and struck, only to be stopped by the Elfish blade. "It cannot be – that line was broken," the King said with fear in his ghostly voice. "It has been remade," Aragorn said. He had his hand to the ghost's neck; he held Andúril up to his neck as well. "It has been remade." He released the King and looked to the Army of the Dead. "Fight for us," he said, "and regain your honor. What say you?" There was silence. "What say you!?" he shouted again. "Aghh! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," Gimli said. "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you!?" Aragorn said again. Silence again… and then the King laughed. The Dead Army began to disappear. "You have my word!" Aragorn called to them. "Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you!?" The King's laugh still resonated. "Stand ya' traitors!" Gimli screamed. The mist that blew across the ground cleared suddenly, and Legolas looked around quickly. The ceiling began to crumble, and skulls rolled across the floor. Linore screamed. Debris rained down on their heads and Legolas grabbed Linore, sheltering her with his own body. The stone around the castle began to crumble as well. Aragorn shook his head. Out of the wall spilled thousands upon thousands of skulls. "Run!" They were forced to run, or else they would be swept down into the depths with the skulls. They spilled over the rock wall like a cascade of mighty river water. The skulls eventually did catch up with them, and Linore was almost swept down multiple times. Legolas had her hand though, and he would not let her fall. They made it across the chambers, and ran along the wall. Skulls still rained down from above. Legolas pushed Gimli ahead, pulling Linore in front of him and pushing her forward as the skulls filled the corridor, forming an ever-growing, impenetrable wall. Rocks also rained down from above. They ended up coming out onto a plain, out of a back entrance. In front of them, they saw black ships and burning villages along the river. The corsairs from the coast had arrived. Linore looked over Legolas's shoulder. "Oh no…"

Aragorn sank to his knees. They were in greater danger than they had been before. Legolas stepped foreword and took Aragorn's shoulder. A noise came from behind them, and the King of the Dead materialized out of the rock face. He approached Aragorn. "We fight," he said. Linore gasped. A massive headache overtook her. Dark clouds encircled a white city and she had an aerial view of the Armies of Mordor as they marched their giant platforms and great war machines forth to Minas Tirith. Great battle cries rose from the masses; dust followed their feet from the dry Pelennor Fields. A lone horse rode in with a fallen rider, still attached by the stirrup, to the saddle. Thunder rolled in the distance. All hope seemed to fade. Then, she heard the echoing voice of Gandalf the White. "Send these beasts into the Abyss!" Linore felt Legolas's arms around her, attempting to hold her upright. "I am fine," she said, looking up. She noticed that she had fallen. She got up, noticing that only seconds had passed. The ships sailed ever farther away. "Come! We must go!" she yelled. "We must hurry! We have no time!"

They stood on a sandbar minutes later, alone, without the Army of the Dead… or so it seemed. The giant black ships loomed closer. "You may go no further!" Aragorn called. "You will not enter Gondor!" The men aboard laughed aloud. The leader stepped forth on the ship to call back to the four on the sandbar. "Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Legolas pulled out an arrow. "Mind your aim," Gimli said. Just as Legolas was about to loose the arrow, Gimli hit the wood with the butt of his axe, knocking it off course and embedding it into a man behind the bosun. "OH!" Gimli said, putting a hand over his mouth. Legolas looked on and then turned his head angrily on Gimli. Linore hit the Dwarf in the back of the hand with the palm of her hand. "Owww… That's it, right? We warned you. Prepare to be boarded," the Dwarf said. Laughs echoed from the ship. "Boarded? By you and whose army?" the bosun asked. "This Army," Aragorn said. The Army of the Dead materialized from the rock face, passing through Aragorn and his party. The corsairs grew frightened at the sight of the Dead. That was the last thing that any of them saw.

The ships finally reached Gondor, not too far from Minas Tirith. A small port rimmed the river, and the ships stopped there. A party of Orcs awaited them on the shore. "Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife work here needs doing. C'mon ya' sea rats, get off your ships!" one Orc said. Aragorn leaped off the ship, followed by Linore, Legolas, and Gimli. The Orcs looked surprised for a moment and the group walked forward. "There's plenty for the both of us… may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli shouted to Legolas. The Army of the Dead streamed past them as Linore pulled her swords from their sheaths. She screamed, filling the Orcs with fear from both herself and from the Dead. They cut down the whole party of Orcs, Gimli, Legolas, and Linore counting all the way. "Three…. Four….. Five!" she shouted to the other Elf. "Six!" he yelled. Gimli shouted above the rabble. "Three!" Linore looked back at the Dwarf and laughed. Legolas cut down an Orc that popped up behind her, turning her around, brandishing his sword at her and saying "Eight!" She laughed again, running ahead to kill off as many Orcs as she could before the Army of the Dead got to them first.

They arrived on the fields of Pelennor moments later. "Fifteen! Sixteen!" Legolas shouted. "Seventeen! Eighteen!" Linore responded. The two were right on par with each other. They killed off many others, and finally, only a few ran around them as the Army of the Dead swept through. "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn screamed. A Mumakil ran up. The creature rose up above the battlefield, a true giant. Its tusks were giant, and could have easily killed the Elf. Legolas ran forth without hesitation. Linore gasped, worried out of her mind. She threw one of her daggers that were hidden on her person into the Mumakil's cheek, distracting it slightly, and Legolas swung from the tusk onto the wrappings of its leg. From there, he climbed up the arrows that riddled its legs. He shot whoever was still on it, and killed all of them. Linore was on the ground, slaying more Orcs. "Forty! Forty-One!" Legolas swung again, and Linore stopped to watch the spectacle. He slashed the girth of giant saddle-like structure, pulling himself up with the force of the falling object. He was now atop the Mumakil's back. He drew three arrows as he ran to the head of the beast and shot it in the back of the head. It fell towards Linore. The trunk missed Linore by inches and Legolas surfed down the trunk, gathering Linore in his arms. He smirked at Gimli from over her shoulder. "That still only counts as one!" the Dwarf shouted. Linore had tears in her eyes. "Don't do that again! Orcs I can handle, but Mumakil are different!" She pressed her face into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he said with a smile. He lifted her chin and kissed her. "But this might happen a little bit more."

"What the kissing? That's fine with me," she laughed, knowing what he was talking about but making a joke out of it anyway. Just then, the Army of the Dead took down a Mumakil, dragging it to the ground. Linore laughed. "That's one less I have to worry about," she said. The armies began to dwindle. The battle was won.

**AN: **I'll upload the next one in a bit, since the whole thing is finished already. Read on!

~Darkest Secret


	7. Unexpected Part 3 Chapter 2

**AN: ***sigh* The last chapter *sobs* It was extremely fun to write and I do hope you enjoyed it. Oops... I said this already. That's repetitive. Ahhhh whatever lol Hope you liked it. :)

**Unexpected Part 3**

**Chapter 2**

Linore walked the fields with Legolas. They approached Aragorn, who was speaking with the King of the Dead. "Release us!" he commanded. "Bad idea," Gimli said. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads. Despite the fact they're dead…" Linore shook her head. "No… they have fulfilled their oath. Let them go."

"You gave us your word," the King said. "I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn said. "Go. Be at peace." The Army disappeared in a cloud of dust, never to return. A shout interrupted the silence. Éomer gathered a man in his arms, cradling him to his chest. Linore said a prayer for the man, even though she knew not who it was. Once inside, Aragorn found Eowyn, who had been wounded and was unconscious. He looked after her himself until she awoke. Faramir, healed from his wounds, was caught by her, and fell in love. Linore could see it. Pippin searched for Merry, and found him lying under a man. He was alright. Pippin looked after him himself, with Linore's help. Linore herself had been cut across the shoulder. Legolas helped her bind it, but there was no need. "Just a precaution," he said. "I don't want that getting infected or anything."

"I'm not a human you know. I am not subject to a disease," she said. "I forget… sometimes… you seem too frail to me though," he replied. She smiled, stretching a hand out to his face and cupping his cheek. "Have you not been paying attention? How many Orcs did I kill in the last battle, and the battle before that?" She smiled at him, jokingly. "Alright, alright. You can handle yourself. You proved me wrong," Legolas said with a smile, taking the hand that cupped his face in his. Later on, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Éomer, and Linore gathered in the King's Hall. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight," the white wizard said. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn said. "It is only a matter of time," Gandalf said, almost cutting Aragorn off. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let 'im stay there," Gimli said, "Let him rot. Why should we care?"

"This isn't over Gimli," Linore said. "There is still more to come. If we do not end this now and help Frodo, I fear for Middle-earth."

Gandalf nodded. "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." There was silence and Gandalf turned away. "I have sent him to his death," he said. "No… There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," Aragorn said. "How?" Gimli asked from the Steward's chair. "Draw out Sauron's armies – empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate," Aragorn answered. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer said over Gimli's disbelieving cough. "Not for ourselves… But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion…," Legolas said. "Certainty of death, small chance of success… what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked. Linore smiled. "I'm game," she said. "Sauron will suspect a trap," Gandalf pointed out. "He will not take the bait."

"No… I think he will," Aragorn countered with a smile. They rode out to the Black Gates. Arod had been returned to Legolas, and Thalion to Linore. A long line of soldiers from both Gondor and Rohan rode to meet the armies of Mordor in the final battle. The thunderheads grew darker as they approached the Black Gates, and finally… they came into view. The jagged exterior was like that of a chasm, a deep chasm that swallowed everything and gave nothing back, except shadow. When nothing came out to meet them, they rode forth to the Black Gates. They stopped about one hundred feet from the base, hefting the flag of Gondor. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called over the Gates. Silence; and then and terrible groaning and the screeching of metal met their ears. A dark rider appeared, riding upon a sickly horse that looked half dead upon approach. The man could not be seen, save for his mouth, which was grotesque and filled Linore with a kind of sickness she had not felt before. "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," the mouth said, smiling widely and showing yellowed, lengthened teeth. "Is there any in this rout that has the authority to treat with me," he said. "We do not come to "treat" with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf said. The mouth snarled, baring his rotten teeth. "Tell you master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Then Mouth of Sauron only laughed and made a strange sound that sounded like an "Awwwww…"

"Old Grey-beard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee," he said, and he pulled out Frodo's Mithril shirt, holding it up for all to see. "Frodo!" Pippin said from atop Shadowfax with Gandalf. "Silence," Gandalf commanded. "No!" Merry said when he saw the Mithril shirt. "Silence!" Gandalf said again. The Mouth of Sauron seemed to take joy in the pain, and only seemed to be provoked. "The Halfling was dear to thee I see," he said with a strange accent that had just arisen. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host," he said, seeming to look away. Gimli grabbed Legolas's shoulder and Legolas grasped the Dwarf's hand. Truly, they were friends now, if they had not been before, which was highly unlikely. Linore thought that they had been friends, truly, form the moment they met. They fought like brothers most of the time anyway. "Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain. And he did, Gandalf. He did," the Mouth said again. "I've had enough," Linore whispered, looking directly at the man, or whatever it was. Aragorn walked his horse forward. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elfish blade," he said. Aragorn pulled Andúril from his scabbard and drew it across, severing the head from the torso. It fell to the ground and rolled. The mouth was open. Linore pulled out a throwing knife and embedded it into the mouth. "That should shut him up," she said. "I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said. "I do not believe it. I will not," Aragorn said. The Black Gates opened again and an army waited on the other side. "Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn called. Linore wheeled Thalion. "Gladly!" she shouted and ran off with the others. The army followed with a chanting and clanging of armor. The Eye of Sauron swept the plains behind the army, looking directly at the small force of Gondorians and Eorlingas. Aragorn rallied the army, who had inched back slightly. They all turned again, drawing their blades and readying for battle. The Orc Army circled them, ringing them in and leaving them with no escape. Thalion reared in defiance. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with Elves," Gimli said. "What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked. "Aye – I could do that," he said, nodding. He considered. They had shared so much. Finally, it would all be put to the test one last time.

The Eye seemed to leap with life. Aragorn stepped forth, as if in a trance. He turned with soft resolve in his face. "For Frodo…," he said. Aragorn charged forward. Merry and Pippin followed next. Gimli, Legolas and Linore followed after. The whole army was behind them. Linore hit the first Orc she saw with a solid elbow to the nose, following up with one of her swords. She severed his head, and went on to the next. The Nazgúl flew overhead, shrieking like banshees in the night. Linore looked up, struck stiff. Suddenly, the Eagles flew over. They took on the Nazgúl and their Fell Beasts single handedly. Linore raised her voice to the open air. "YES!!" She swung her blades this way and that, hither thither until she had cut down about twenty Orcs without even blinking. The Nazgúl fell back, taking no beatings from the Eagles any longer. A Troll appeared, and swung at Aragorn. Linore fought her way over, as did Legolas. They met in the middle, each drawing a weapon. Aragorn was on the ground, and for a moment, she thought all was lost. Aragorn was stomped into the ground by a leather-bound foot. He stabbed it with a knife, and Linore pulled a throwing knife from her bag that she carried around her waist. Linore stopped in mid-throw. Suddenly, she felt elated. As if something terrible had gone from her heart. There was an explosion as the tower of Barad-dûr fell to the ground and Sauron's Eye imploded. The threat to Middle-earth was gone forever. Linore's eyes filled with tears of joy as the tower fell. She immediately went over to Legolas and leaped into his arms. A shockwave knocked them both over, and the Black Gate collapsed before them. Mount Doom erupted, and her hope faded. Frodo was still inside, wasn't he? Her tears of joy changed to tears of sadness. Linore, who had been lifted up by Legolas, pressed her head into his chest. He hugged her close, with his hands about her waist. She saw fire then, all around her, as if she were seeing it through another person's eyes. She heard of voice then, a voice she had not heard in some time. "I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee… here at the end of all things."

Gandalf flew over Mordor, after the battle was done, with three Eagles in tow. He gathered up the two still living Hobbits and brought them to safety.

Linore walked through the halls of Minas Tirith once more, with her partner by her side. She walked by one doorway after another, then, at the end of the hallway, she saw an open door. Laughter echoed from inside it and she saw Gimli run in. Legolas rounded the corner with Linore on his arm. Aragorn followed them. Linore saw Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. Sam came in last. Linore rushed to hug Frodo, and called Sam over. They laughed as they sat in the bed together, recounting adventures. Then they were outside, on the sunniest of days. The courtyard was filled with happy faces as Gandalf crowned Aragorn. The ranger from the north was now King of Gondor. "Now come the days of the King," he said. "May they be blessed." Applause went up. Aragorn spoke. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us, together, rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." More applause. Then silence again. Aragorn sang; his clear voice rang to the air in the silence. He walked down the aisle way that the people had formed. His people bowed to him as he went by. Gimli walked next to Aragorn, and a group of Elves, led by Legolas walked up the aisle. Linore was at his side, with her arm around his. Linore let go of his arm for a moment so that they could grasp shoulders. He then turned to Linore, and hugged her in silent thanks for all she had done for them in the past year. Legolas smiled after he had let go and gestured with his head. Linore smiled too and moved aside.

One Elf – now mortal – carried a banner with the White Tree of Gondor embroidered onto it. Arwen moved it aside to reveal her face. She walked forward, meeting him halfway. He took the flag from her and kissed her. More applause sounded, and Linore looked up at Legolas, smiling as widely as ever. He was happy, for she now had smiled more, as he had wished. The Hobbits were there as well, and the whole congregation, even the Elves bowed to them, for they were the true heroes of the journey.

The Fourth Age of Middle-earth began, and Legolas and Linore were still in Minas Tirith at the time. "What will you do now?" he asked as they watched the open plains in the direction of Mordor, which was no longer dark, but had stars overhead, like the rest of the world. "I don't know… what will you do?" He was silent for a moment. "I suppose I will go back to Mirkwood, to see my father. Then, I will travel with Gimli. I have promised to go with him and see Fangorn and the Glittering Caves at Aglarond…"

"Oh…"

"But you have not answered my question," he said, "What will you do?"

"I suppose I will go places that I have never gone before. I'll see the Shire, Mirkwood… I might even go back to Lothlórien for a time…"

"An Elf has a long amount of time at his – or her – disposal." He laughed then. "What is it?"

"You… As I recall, you called _me _an old man!" He laughed again. "Oh, shut up…," Linore said, but laughed despite herself. He hugged her then, whispering in her ear, "Won't you come with me? Come with me to Mirkwood. Meet my father. And then come with Gimli and me to see what we can." She stopped. How could she return to her normal life, especially after all she had been through… especially after meeting Legolas… she had fallen in love, and she did not want to end what they had. She looked up. "Why not? It's about time that I had another small adventure. And I know that my life will be full of them," she said with a smile. He looked down at her with a similar smile, but it held a soft look of love and he kissed her passionately. Gimli walked by the doorway then. "Would you two do that somewhere else?" he asked with a grunt. Linore looked over at Gimli and smiled. She walked forward. "And Gimli… it looks like you'll have to deal with me for a bit more. Would that be alright with you?" A grunt. "I suppose…" She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed; the color was almost as red as his hair. She turned away. "Anyway, there's still the matter of the contest of Pelennor Fields. Let's see…" She counted on her fingers, each stood for fifty Orcs. "What was your count Gimli?" Legolas asked. "I think, if I remember correctly, that it was about one hundred this time," the Dwarf replied. "Hmmm… it appears that I lost count. You win by default," the Elf said. Gimli applauded himself. "And Linore?" She shook her head. "I lost count as well Master Dwarf. You win." He sauntered out of the room, pleased with himself, until he realized that they were lying to him. But he did not go back. He merely laughed and walked on, going to speak with Aragorn for whatever time he could.

So, the three left Minas Tirith and travelled to Mirkwood first. Thranduil enjoyed Linore's company, and, when he got the chance, he pulled his son aside. "She is beautiful and unique, I am happy for you both. You love her more than words can say, I can see it. Go back to her. Stay with her as long as you possibly can. Make her happy. You have my blessing," he said nodding his head in Linore's direction. Legolas bowed. "Thank you father." He took Linore by the arm and led her through Mirkwood, showing her all of his favorite places from his childhood. She loved the forest. In her opinion, she thought that it was even more wondrous than Lothlórien. They stayed there for a time, and then travelled through Fangorn with Gimli. They then went to the Glittering Caves, which Gimli had been given ownership. Gimli stayed there. After departing, Linore and Legolas spent their time travelling and rebuilding Middle-earth. Many years passed, one hundred and twenty to be exact, and news reached them of Aragorn's death. Linore was saddened by this, and they both left Middle-earth, taking Gimli with them. He would be the first and only Dwarf to go to the Undying Lands. There, they spent their days, until the end…

So the moral of the story? Linore went on a quest for revenge, but soon found that love was much stronger. Forget your grudges, and love with all you have… Things are unexpected…

**AN: **So, tell me what you thing? Did I absolutely murder Tolkien? Did I do a good job? Plz tell me! :D

~Darkest Secret


End file.
